One Less
by MacieRicky27
Summary: Spencer take the iCarly trio to a secluded beach for a 2 week summer vacation. For once Sam and Freddie are getting along. But what happens when something terrible happens to Sam? She will never be the same. Freddie is the one who helps her the most. READ
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

Sam POV

Spencer, Carly, and Freddie, were all yelling at me telling me to get in the musky ocean water.

"No! I hate getting wet!" I yelled back at them.

"Come on you're such a scared-y cat!" Freddork yelled at me from the water.

"I am not!" I shouted back at him. Okay, Fredweird was really starting to get on my nerves this trip, but for some reason, I liked it. I walked over to the edge of the water to where only about up to my knees where wet. "There! Happy?"

"Come on Sam!" Spencer yelled at me. I looked at him and he was really far out along with Carly, but where was Freddie? I looked around and me and before I knew it Freddie came up behind me and tackled me into the water. "Ahh!" I fell down into the water. "Fredward Charles Benson!" I screamed at Fredward while he started running away, "Get back here or I'm going to do a two footed dance all over your face!" I started chasing him out into the water. He was running/swimming out to where Carly and Spencer were, which was about 2 football fields away from the shore. They were so far out because Spencer and his crazy ideas wanted to try surfing. We all told him he would never be able to do it, but he got a surf board and was trying to catch waves.

By the time I caught up to Benson he was behind Carly. The water was extremely deep because I could not touch the bottom. Luckily Spencer got everyone a surf board because he didn't want to look stupid trying to surf by himself, so when I got out there I got on the surf board he got me. Freddie was on his surf board, sitting on it with his legs hanging over the edges, Carly and Spencer were both sitting the same way, but as of me, I got on the board and laid on my stomach with my arms on either side.

"Benson if we weren't so far out here, I'd kill you." I said glaring at him.

"You don't scare me Puckett." Freddie said back to me. Since when don't I scare him?

"Okay, can we please try to surf now?" Spencer asked.

"Spencer, you can't even stand on a balance beam, that's a foot from the ground." Carls said. We all laughed while Spencer pretended to pout. I laid my head down on my board while Carly and Freddie still laughed. I slowly closed my eyes thinking that moment was perfect, when things went terribly wrong.

One moment everything was perfect, the next I felt a huge tug at my arm and Carly screaming in horror.

"SHARK!" I looked down at my left arm which had excruciating pain and all I saw was blood. The next thing I saw, my arm was gone.


	2. The Surprise

**Chapter 1**

Sam POV

I arrived at the Bushwell Plaza the day before schoollet out for summer, June 3rd, at 8:25 PM because Carly sent me a text,

"_Sam, come over here, ASAP, I have a major surprise 4 u!" _

I walked into the lobby and Lewbert was looking into a mirror picking at his wart. I took out a rubber band I had in my pocket and shot it at him. It hit him right in the forehead and he fell backwards.

"Hey! No shooting your little rubber strings at me in my lobby!" He screamed at me in his scratchy voice. I shrugged my shoulders and continued to the elevator and got to Carly's floor. I walked out and turned the corner to go to Carly's apartment. Right when I got there Freddork walked out of his apartment. I looked at him and he looked back at me.

"Why'd you come out the same time as me? You stalking me or something?" I asked him.

"Yeah because I have nothing better to do with my life then to stalk the girl that tortures me." Fredward said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. "Carly sent me a text saying she has a surprise." He said.

"Well it's not going to be a good surprise since you're involved." I said going to Carly's door. I heard him make a noise and probably roll his eyes but I already walked into Carly's apartment to find her and Spencer sitting on the couch smiling and grinning with huge smiles. Freddie and I looked at each other confused and back at them.

"What's wrong with you two? I feel like I walked into one of my mom's…." I looked at Freddie who was looking at me confused. "Never mind." I said looking down. Spencer and Carly looked at each other and yelled,

"We're going on a vacation to Hawaii for vacation!" while jumping up from the couch. As they were jumping Freddie and I looked at each other confused once again. I don't know why, but every time I looked at Freddie I felt a butterfly in stomach. Weird right?

"Okay… is that the big surprise?" Freddie asked them. Carly looked at us and said,

"As in we I mean, all of us!" I looked at Freddie with a shocked look this time.

"You mean…" Freddie said smiling and Carly nodded her head.

"We're going to Hawaii!" I screamed and started jumping up and down and dancing along with everyone else.

"How long are we staying?" Freddie asked.

"2 weeks! Woo hoo!" Spencer yelled while jumping.

"When do we leave?" I asked still smiling. I had never been on a real vacation before.

"Saturday!" Carly said. I smiled knowing that it was already Thursday. Once we all calmed down we we're sitting on the couch and Spencer was sitting on one of the bar stools looking up information about our house we're renting in Hawaii.

"Wait, you guys never go on vacation, how come you suddenly have the money to take us all to Hawaii?" Freddie asked looking over to Spencer.

"You know my bottle man sculpture?" Spencer said turning around in the chair. Freddie and I both nodded and he continued, "Well a museum saw it on iCarly and wants to put it on display and I got a ton of mu-lah for it." He said.

"Dude that's awesome!" Fredweird said.

"Okay, now both of you go home, pack for the trip and after school tomorrow we'll come back here and get ready to leave on Saturday." Carly said getting up.

"Carls, I'm too tired to go home." I said laying on the couch.

"Freddie…" Carly said looking at Freddie. Freddie looked at Carly and he started tickling me.

"Freddork!" I said jumping up. He ran out and went into his apartment. Once I was out of the apartment I looked back at Carly and said. "Not. Funny." After that I walked home.

The next day school was boring as usual; the only fun thing was our music class. I got to play my guitar in the corner while people cleaned the room. Playing the guitar is my hobby, my passion, my life. I was silent in the corner just plucking and humming to myself when the bell rang and school was over. I grabbed my backpack and started going home quickly so I could grab my suitcases and go to Carly's house. I reached my house within minutes of leaving school. I grabbed my suitcases and quickly ran out the door without even saying goodbye to my mom who was passed out on the couch. It took me 5 minutes to get to Carly's house and when I got to her door Freddie walked out with his two suitcases and a carryon bag.

"Okay, it's official, your stalking me." I said going closer to Carly's door. He just rolled his eyes and we went into Carly's apartment. She was sitting on the couch watching Girly Cow and Spencer was making spaghetti tacos.

"Hey guys." Carly said turning off the TV.

"I'll be in the kitchen." I said pointing towards the fridge and walking dropping my bags everywhere. I got to the kitchen and grabbed a chicken leg from the fridge and went over and leaned against the counter.

"So where are we staying in Hawaii?" I asked eating my chicken leg.

"Well, Socko's friend Rocky has a beach house down there and it's on a secluded beach so we'll have it all to ourselves." Spencer said.

"What about a car?" Freddie asked picking up my bags and stacking them up.

"Socko's grandmother has a pickup truck she is letting us use down there."

"Awesome."

"Sweet."

"Are the tacos done?" I asked not carrying about trucks.

"Yeah just about kiddo." Spencer said finishing up the tacos. We all sat down and ate and after dinner Freddie went to his apartment and Carly and I went to bed thinking we were about to experience one of the best vacations in our lives… boy were we wrong.


	3. Plane Ride

**Chapter 2**

_SAM POV_

Saturday morning we had to wake up at 3:30 in the morning to catch our flight which was at 6:45 AM. Now, everyone thinks I am such a lazy bum who doesn't get off her butt for anything, well maybe minus ham, but the truth is, I love the morning. I love waking up early to the sunrise and feeling the morning air on my face and the sun rays soaking up my pores. So getting up wasn't an ideal choice but I could live with it.

The buzzer went off at 3:25 and Carly hit the snooze button. I however got up and went downstairs looking for something to satisfy my empty stomach. I walked down the cold hard wood steps and walked to the fridge. I grabbed a corn dog and started eating it as I turned around I saw someone laying on the couch. I walked over and saw it was Freddie.

"Freddie?" No response. I walked closer. "Freddork?" I poked him and still no response. I smiled and went to the bathroom and grabbed Spencer's can of shaving cream. I walked back quietly to find Fredward gone. I looked around the room and whispered, "What the heck?" Right then Freddie ran up behind me and screamed. I jumped and yelled and sprayed shaving cream all over his face.

"Sam!" He shouted trying to block the shaving cream. I ignored him and kept spraying him. Just then Spencer and Carly ran down the steps to find me angry and Fredbag covered in shaving cream.

"Really Sam? Shaving cream?" I shrugged and Spencer ran up to me.

"Aww that was my special Mexican Shaving Cream." He said and pouted.

"Forget that! We have to get ready for the plane ride to Hawaii!" Carly said smiling and looking ecstatic.

"Wait just one thing." Freddie said. He scraped the shaving cream off his face and threw it at me.

"Ah! Benson you're going to regret that." I said starting to chase him. He started running and I was following him close behind. I pushed him onto the couch and held his arms behind his back with one hand and started hitting him with the other. Fredweird then pulled me over the couch and I fell onto the floor. I was in shock because I never knew Freddie had gotten so strong. We both then started laughing and he helped me up.

"Now, if you two are done killing each other, we have a plane calling our name." Spencer said. Carly apparently was already gone going to get dressed. I walked up the steps and changed into a fitted white tee shirt and slipped on a gray vest over it. I put on jean shorts and black converse shoes. I brushed my hair and let my curls loosely hang on my shoulders. I looked in the mirror and walked down stairs. By the time I got down their Freddie and Spencer had already put our bags in the taxi. Carly and I hurried out to the taxi and slid into the car.

We arrived at the airport by 4:45 and it was pretty empty. There were a few people here and there but in general the place was deserted. We walked to the front desk and picked up our tickets. We walked through security and finally made it to the terminal. When we arrived at terminal C4 it was 5:30. Since we had a while before we could board the plane I went to find some food. I found a McDonalds around the corner and had some fries and a milkshake. Until the plane boarded we all slept on the couches in the terminal. At 6:15 our plane started boarding. I had my seat number; Row H seat 1. It was the window seat. All of our seats were together; they were just across the aisle. Freddie sat down in the seat next to me.

"No way are you sitting here." I said looking into his eyes.

"Look, Carly and Spencer have to work on something during the plane ride and they told me to come sit here. So if you don't mind Princess Puckett; Shut your mouth." Freddie said to me. His tone was a little harsh and I was taken back by it. Freddie is never stern to me. Maybe my teasing really got to him this time. Either way I just shut my mouth and wait for the plane to take off.

We were lucky enough to have a direct flight to Hawaii, the only downer was it was a 8 hour plane ride. Of course, I fell asleep and I literally slept the entire way.

_Freddie POV_

I don't remember what time it was when I last looked at the clock but I know it was awhile ago considering it was dark and now it light out the window. I must have fallen asleep. I raised my head up and felt pressure on my shoulder. I slightly turned my head to find Sam's head on my shoulder. I was debating in my head whether or not I should push her head over, wake her up, or let her be. I chose option number 3. She looked so peaceful just laying there, sound asleep. I looked at her and smiled and then around the plane to see if anyone had seen me. Thank goodness they hadn't. I just closed my eyes and laid my head on top of her head and whispered,

"Goodnight Princess Puckett." And drifted off to sleep.


	4. Beach House

**I would just like to say that yes this story is inspired by Soul Surfer. I saw the movie and I am reading the book now and found it amazing! Although some parts will be similar many parts will be different. I was wondering… do you guys think Sam should have a history of surfing? Let me know! **

**Chapter 3**

_SAM POV _

I woke to the little bell chime chirping, telling the plane passengers to put their seat belts on. When I opened my eyes I found my head on Freddie's shoulder and his head on mine. I quickly pulled my head out and my face turned red. I don't know why but, I kind of liked it. I don't think Freddie noticed, thank god, because he said,

"Are we there yet?"

"Yeah I think so, the plane told us to put our seat belts on." I said looking out the window.

"Does it look pretty out there?" He asked me leaning closer to look out the window too.

"No, it's all cloudy and foggy. I hope it's not like that when we land." When I said this Freddie nodded too. The plane started its descent to Honolulu, Hawaii. Once the plane landed I could tell it was raining outside. The plane finally stopped and we were able to get out.

"Finally! Mama needs some real food." I said climbing over Freddork to get out of the plane. Freddie got out right after me and caught up to me.

"What? Princess Puckett can't go 8 hours without fatty food?"

"No I can't. What's it to ya?" I said. Freddie said nothing and I went ahead and got in line for a McDonalds. After I had got my food I went back to find Freddie with Carly and Spencer.

"How was your flight?" Carly asked us.

"We both slept the whole way." Freddie said. "How about you guys?"

"It was fine until Spencer decided to sculpt something on my face while I was sleeping!" Carly said mad.

"You guys should have seen it, it was a little person with a hammer hitting Carly on her head and…." Spencer said.

"Stop! Let's go get our bags." Carly said stomping off towards the baggage claim.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the plane." Freddie said.

"Wow. Good one." I mocked sarcastically walking past him to go follow Carly.

We all walked to get our bags from the baggage claim and when we reached it Carly's bags were already circling. Freddie, being the dork in love with Carly, went over and grabbed them for her.

"Thanks Freddie." Carly said and smiled at him. He smiled back. I looked away and looked for my own two bags that were in purple bags that had poka dots on them. I spotted them and I reached down to get them and before I could a pair of hands grabbed them for me. I looked up to find Freddie right behind me, leaning over me to get the bags.

"I can do it myself Freddork." I said taking them from him.

"Fine." He said stepping back and walking back to Carly. As I grabbed my bags and set them on the ground I saw Freddie and Carly laughing. I didn't want to admit it but honestly, I think I was jealous of Carly. Thank goodness Spencer distracted me and said,

"Hey Sam, have you seen my bags? I can't find them." I shrugged my shoulders, glanced back at Freddie and Carly laughing and said,

"Here I'll help you look." For the next 20 minutes Spencer and I looked for his bags when finally we figured out Freddie had taken them off and not told us.

"Thanks for wasting 20 minutes of my vacation Fredweird." I said frustrated.

"What are you talking about?" Freddie asked confused.

"Spencer and I just spent the last 20 minutes looking for his bags." I said. I turned and looked at Spencer, "Can go now?"

"Sure kiddo. Everyone follow me." He said in a military voice. Carly laughed and so did Freddie but I was annoyed so I just followed behind him.

We walked out to the parking lot and realized the rain had just stopped.

"Wow it's beautiful." Carly said looking around.

"Wait until you see the beach." Spencer said. He continued to walk into the parking lot and found the truck were Socko's grandmother had left it. "Here's out ride." Spencer said.

I looked at it and it was a 1998 truck, light blue, little rusty but cute.

"Everyone throw your bags in the back and lets get a move on!" He said excited. We all tossed our bags in the back, mine was a little heavier because I loaded them with Fat Cakes. Once all our bags were in the back we hopped in the back seat of the truck with Freddie in the middle and started off to our beach house. On our way there Freddie and Carly talked to each other while I just looked out the window taking in the sun, the sand, and the waves. Spencer turned into a driveway that was made of little gray stones. It was defiantly a private drive. We drove for another minute before we actually could see the house.

The house was a small light brown cottage made with siding. The front of the house was very well kept with landscaping, flowers, and a sign that said "Aloha!" There were three steps to get up to the front door which was sliding glass doors. Overall it was a very pretty, cute, beach house. When we got to the side of the house we all hopped out and left our bag to go inside. The inside had wood paneling and a lot of Hawaiian flowered couches and chairs. The kitchen has bamboo chairs and cabinets with white tile countertops. There were 4 bedrooms, one for each of us.

"Ahh!" We all turned around to see Spencer carrying all of luggage and then tripping and falling into the house. He looked up from the floor and said, "Wow, this is nice." Freddie and Carly went over to help him stand up. I however went and picked a bedroom with a beach overlook. The beach didn't look that far only a 5 minute walk.

I slid open the door and walked out onto the back deck. It was past dinner time and the sun was setting. I watched the sun set beyond the horizon of the sea. I could get used to this.


	5. Memories

**Hey Everyone! I just want to say thank you to all the people who sent me feedback, whether by comments or messages they mean a lot! Keep them coming! **

**Chapter 4**

_Sam POV_

The first night we got there Spencer attempted to make us spaghetti tacos but the only problem is you can't make spaghetti tacos without the spaghetti. So while Spencer went out to the store to get spaghetti, Carly, Freddie, and I decided to take a walk on the beach. We walked down the path and down the beach to the water; it was only about a one minute walk.

"Which way should we go?" Carly asked.

"It doesn't matter." Freddie said, so Carly started walking one way. Carly was walking with her feet in the water, Freddie was in between us and I was on the outside walking in the sand. Carly took her foot and splashed Freddie and he pretended to push her into it. Carly then took water and threw it at me.

"Hey! Stop!"I yelled at her.

"What? Princess Puckett afraid of wittle water?" Freddie mocked me.

"No, I just don't like getting wet." I lied. The truth was I loved to be in the water. When I was little I lived in Florida. My family was just like any other family except we all surfed. I started surfing when I was 2 and surfed until I was 10. Surfing was my passion, everything I did revolved around surfing. My sister Melanie surfed with me, my mom did, and so did my dad. What we didn't know is that my dad was a secret alcoholic and drug user. While we would all be out surfing or something, he would sneak and steal money from all of us to buy drugs.

One day Melanie got a scholarship to go to a fancy boarding school; she ended her surfing hobby. This made my dad very upset. He wanted both Melanie and I to become professional surfers. He got so made that the next day when my mom and I were out surfing, he stole everything out of house and life savings and left us; alone. Our whole world was just turned upside down. My mom had a nervous breakdown. She packed up everything we had left and moved all the way across the country to Seattle. I was so mad at my mom for taking me away from the water that I swore I would never surf again just to get back at her. The problem was, I missed surfing so much that I got really mean to people I met, including Carly. The difference Carly stood up to me and made me like her. I don't know where I'd be without her.

Now that I think about it, the reason I'm probably so mean and obnoxious is because I gave up surfing. Although I did take up guitar, surfing was my number 1 passion. I think that if I would go in the water I would remember what happened about my dad so I am scared of the water too. I've always wanted to take up surfing again but I never got the chance.

Freddie interrupted my train of thought when he said,

"Sam, come on, Spencer's back and is making dinner."

"I'll be right there." I said. Him and Carly continued up to the house while I continued and looked out at the water. I was contemplating in my head, Should I surf again or give it up for good?

**Hey guys, I know this is short but I didn't have a lot of time and I had writers block. If you guys have any ideas or anything let me know! **

_**Coming Next: Sam's Attack! (OMG) **_

_**~Jill~**_


	6. The Attack

**Okay I hope you all like this chapter! I worked hard on it! And now here is the chapter you all have been waiting for (:**

**Chapter 5**

_SAM POV_

The next morning Sunday June 6th at 6:00 AM. I rolled over in my bed and looked out my double window at the waves. The sun was shining through the glass hitting my face. I continued to debate whether or not I should surf and I finally came to a conclusion. I would try it one more time. Because it was so early I got up quietly, put on my blue bikini and took one of the surf boards from the house and went outside. I walked down the beach and felt the warm sand beneath my feet. I stopped at the water's edge just to look at it.

"I can do this." I said to myself. I knew I could. The problem was I was afraid I would remember what my dad did to me and it would make me even angrier. I took a deep breath and I walked out into the water.

When the water got up to about my knees I threw the board down on the water, jumped on top of it and started paddling out. I got to a wave that was about to crash and dove under it feeling the water on my face. I smiled to myself under the water and came up on the other side. When I came up on the other side I sat on my board waiting for the next wave.

I was sitting, waiting for a wave for about 1 minute until I saw it; the perfect wave. I paddled out to it and caught the wave. As I was on top of the wave I started to stand up, remembering how to do it in an instant and smiled knowing how much I missed surfing.

_FREDDIE POV _

I woke up to the sound of crashing waves and the sun peering in the window. I got up and went out into the living room. I walked into the kitchen, grabbed a banana and went to sit out on the deck when I saw someone out in the water. I looked closer and saw it was Sam. I walked out onto the deck and saw her start paddling on a wave. It was hard to see her because she was so far away but I knew it was her. She stood up on her board and started surfing like she had done it for years. I smiled to myself when she started doing cutbacks and other surfer moves. I watched her in awe. I had no idea that Sam could do any of that. I walked further down on the beach and got on the sand. Sam was too preoccupied to see me. When she finished the wave she was surfing she jump off and fell into the water. I smiled to myself watching Sam. She looked so happy and carefree while surfing. When she came up she came up facing the opposite direction as me.

"Yo Princess Puckett!" I yelled out to her. She spun around quickly and saw me smiling. She quickly grabbed the board and came in. When she got in she walked right past me and continued going to the house. "What? You're going to pretend like that didn't happen?" She stopped in her tracks and turned around. She threw her board down and walked up to me dripping water as she went. She walked close to me and said,

"Look, you can't tell anybody about this. You got that? Nobody. If you can't do that we are going to have some serious problems." Glaring at me.

"Sam, you were amazing out there, how do you expect me not to tell anyone?" I asked her realizing I just called her amazing. She was a little taken back by me and said,

"I don't want people to know I can surf. It's personal okay?" In a soft tone. I looked back at her, her sea blue eyes, and responded,

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't tell them." I crossed my arms.

"Because," She hesitated, paused and looked down then up at me, "Because I am Sam Puckett. Everyone thinks I am tough and a tom boy and not good at anything. I would get so much crap for being good at something. I just want to do it without anyone knowing. And I just… I don't know." She finished looking down and trailing off. I watched her and said,

"Sam, I won't tell anyone on one condition."

"Ugh. What is it Benson." She said groaning.

"You have to teach me how to do that sometime." I said smiling.

"Fine."

"You promise Puckett?"

"Yes I promise Benson" She said boring into my eyes. I stared back at her getting lost in her eyes. I hadn't realized that we were staring at each other until she said, "Umm, why don't we go inside." She smiled at me awkwardly and I smiled back. We walked inside and luckily when we got in neither Carly nor Spencer was awake yet. She scurried off to her room and put her hair in a towel so it looked like she just got out of the shower. I walked to her bedroom door and leaned against the door frame.

"You know, you have to come through on your promise." I said.

"Yes I know Benson." She said putting her wet bathing suit over a chair. Just then Carly came out of her room in a bathing suit and towel.

"Who's ready to go down to the beach?" She said excited. Sam and I glanced at each other and smiled because of the irony.

"I'll go with you, let me just get into my bathing suit." I said. She nodded and Spencer walked out of his room in a bathing suit and sunscreen over his nose like a lifeguard. Sam walked out of her room with a new bikini on and saw Spencer.

"What happened to you? A pelican poop on your nose?" She said. I laughed and continued into my room to change into my bathing suit. I walked out of my room to find Sam, Carly, and Spencer all ready to go out to the beach.

"Let's hit the beach!" Carly said and we all started running out towards the ocean. We all ran in dove under while Sam stopped at the water's edge. After Spencer, Carly, and I were wet we went back to the house and grabbed all of our surf boards including Sam's. I carried Sam's since she was still on the beach and because it was wet and I didn't want Carly or Spencer to start asking questions. Once we hit the water with our boards we paddled out really far, probably further than was safe and sat out on our boards. I saw Sam sitting on the beach all alone playing with the sand. I got off my board and started swimming back. We all started yelling at her to get in the water.

"No I hate getting wet!" She yelled back at us. Total lie but only I knew she was lying.

"Come on you're such a scared-y cat!" I shouted at her just so she would get in the sea.

"I am not!" She yelled back at me glaring because she knew I knew the truth. She walked to where the water was about up to her knees and she said, "There happy?" By that time I was already behind her and watching her.

"Come on Sam!" Spencer yelled. At that moment she looked around and saw me running at her and I tackled her into the water. I started swimming fast away from her so she would come really far out. I heard her yell,

""Fredward Charles Benson! Get back here or I'm going to do a two footed dance all over your face!" When I reached the Shays I got on my surf board which was on one side of Spencer, on the outside furthest away from Sam and watched her get on her board. "Benson if we weren't so far out here, I'd kill you." She said glaring at me.

"You don't scare me Puckett." She looked a little taken back by my comeback.

"Okay can we please surf now?" Spencer asked.

"Spencer, you can't even stand on a balance beam, that's a foot from the ground." Carls said. We all laughed while Spencer pretended to pout. I paddled over to him and said,

"Come I'll try to help." We started paddling away when we heard the deathly shriek from Carly.

"SHARK!" She squealed at the top of her lungs. I think my heart stopped beating for a second. I looked over and though at first the shark was just swimming around but then I saw blood. Lot's of blood. Sam's blood. Spencer and paddled over to Sam as fast as we could.

"Get me out of here." Sam mumbled under her breath.

"Carly go call 911." Spencer said grabbing the board and pushing Sam toward shore quickly. Carly hesitated, crying, looking at Sam. "Carly go!" Spencer shouted at her. She started swimming as fast as she could towards shore. I looked at Sam who was still trying to paddle to shore and saw the most horrific thing of my life. Sam's arm was gone. "Freddie grab the back of the board and push and swim as fast as you can." Spencer said grabbing the front and started pulling.

"Sam you're going to be okay." I said to her. I was trying so hard to keep my composure. I kept thinking to myself, _She can't die. Please don't let her die. Please. _We reached the shore and pulled her up onto the sand. I put my board next to her. "Spencer flip her over onto my board so she's on her back." I said in a panicked tone. Spencer got next to her so did I. "One, two, three!" We pushed Sam's side and she rolled over onto my board. I glanced down at her arm that was no longer there and cringed. Spencer couldn't take it anymore he looked away and started puking. I on the other was not going to let Sam die. I quickly tied my towel around her shoulder and the board wire.

"Sam you're going to be fine. Help is on the way." I said trying to reassure her.

"I'm scared." She said softly.

"I know, I know, but you're going to be all right" I said finishing the knot. Carly came back and said,

"The ambulance is on the way." She said crying. She looked at Sam and started crying harder.

"Spencer grab the board, you too Carly. Let's take her to the front yard." We all grabbed a side and start carrying her to the front yard. By the time we got there the ambulance was in the driveway. The EMT's saw us and rolled the gurney out to us. The quickly untied the wire around her shoulder and lifted her onto the gurney. They started talking to her and shining lights into her eyes. She was starting to lose consciousness.

"Stay with me Sam." I heard one of the men say. I saw him put an oxygen mask on her. "She's going into hypobleumic shock, we need and AED stat." I watched them close the door and head towards the hospital thinking, _I might have just lost my best friend. _


	7. Ambulance

**Chapter 6**

_SAM POV_

I felt a huge tug at my arm and I was pulled slightly into the water.

"SHARK!" I heard Carly screeched. At that moment I realized what was happening. I had been attacked by a shark.

"Get me out of here." I managed to mumble. I hadn't realized how much damage the shark had done to me so I started paddling back to shore. Within seconds I felt weak.

Pain.

Excruciating pain.

Unbearable pain.

Killing pain.

I stopped paddling when Freddie and Spencer started pushing me to shore. Everyone's voices started to sound distant. I recall hearing Freddie say,

"Sam, you're going to be okay." That's what kept me going, knowing that Freddie believed I was going to be okay. I had to be okay. I tried as hard as I could to keep myself from becoming unconscious but it was hard. The pain increased. Agonizing pain shot in my shoulder, down my chest, through my veins, and through my heart.

We reached the beach and they laid my board down on the sand. Everything started becoming fuzzy. I felt pressure on my left side stomach and then I felt a new hard surf board under me. I didn't even look to see what was going on; my only goal was to stay alive. I felt pressure applied to my shoulder wound and it tormented my wound even further. I saw Freddie's face above me, panicking trying to save my life.

"I'm scared." I managed to choke out. I had to tell him the truth. I was scared. I was scared because I could barely hear him or Spencer anymore, I was scared because everything started to become fuzzy and started to spin, and I was scared I would never see Carly again; I was scared I would never see Freddie again. I thought I heard Freddie say something back to my comment but at that point everything was fading. I heard a girl's voice; Carly.

"Grab the…. you too Carly." Everything was vanishing. I remember being lifted off the ground and being carried past the house. The whole time I just stood at the sky trying not to burst into tears. The tree tops above me were all blending together. The clouds started emerging into one big white cloud. The sun blocked my vision of anyone around me. In the distant, I remember hearing a siren and then a loud screech of tires.

Within seconds I was put onto a soft surface; what I thought was a gurney. They rolled me into the ambulance and started hooking wires to my body. I saw the ceiling of the ambulance starting to disappear before my eyes; starting to turn to darkness. Next thing I knew, all was black.

_FREDDIE POV_

The ambulance doors slammed shut and the vehicle started racing towards the hospital.

"Everyone get in the truck now." Spencer demanded. Without hesitation Spencer, Carly, and I jumped into the truck zooming after the speeding ambulance. Carly was bawling her eyes out whispering,

"Please don't die, please don't..." With every word she became louder and more heartbroken. I put my arm around her trying to comfort her and she cried into my shoulder. "God please…" she said in a loud tone. Spencer put his hand on her back and glanced at me, giving me a depressed look.

It took 10 minutes to get to the hospital considering we were speeding through every red light along with the ambulance. We followed it as close and fast as we could until it came to a shrieking stop in the emergency parking lot. The second it stopped we all jumped out of the truck and the ambulance doors swung open. The instant the doors opens Sam was pulled out on the same gurney that she had been placed on.

"Get Dr. Martin in Room A2 stat. We need an immediate amputation surgery alongside 3 O Positive blood transfusions. Her blood count is 4 and dropping rapidly." The EMT said as they rolled Sam into the hospital. The white gurney had been replaced with red blood dripping from Sam's shoulder. We ran after the people rolling Sam into the hospital. A nurse came up to the three of us and blocked us from going into the operating room. We saw a man put electrical pads to Sam's chest and shock her. The blinds were shut and we could no longer see Sam.

"I'm sorry; you are going to have to wait here until we know further information." The nurse said leading us to the waiting room. We sat in the waiting room for 2 hours before a male doctor came out.

"Samantha Puckett family?" The three of us stood up and rushed over to the doctor.

"How is she?" I asked him quickly.

"She is doing excellent under the circumstances." What did that mean? She was doing well for being attacked by a shark but bad in general? "Let me introduce myself. I am Dr. Martin, head surgeon here at St. Cecilia's hospital. We had to use 76 stitches and many other procedures to stop the wound from bleeding. She is going to be okay. She loss 65% of her blood and is a living miracle. We still have a few more operations to make sure the wound heals smoothly but you may see her when we are finished." He smiled and walked back through the double doors and out of sight. I let out a sigh of relief. I would get to see Sam again.

After another hour of waiting, Dr. Martin came into the waiting room and said, "You may see her now." He led us into a white bland hospital room with an ocean view, TV, hospital bed, couch, chair, table, and many monitors around the bed. I saw her, lying on the bed, motionless. I heard the small beep of Sam's heart monitor and saw the green lines on the screen of her heart rate. I looked at Sam who was lying on the bed, slightly raised, with her eyes closed. Her hair was pulled into a side ponytail and she had white shorts on. There were tan bandages wrapped around her side, over her chest, and around her shoulder, where her arm should be and down one foot along her body. That's when it hit me. Sam's arm was forever gone.

**Well I hope you all liked it. I decided to do it from Sam's POV too so it would be interesting. Let me know what you guys think should happen next with Sam's guitar playing, surfing, and Sam and Freddie's relationship. I read every comment like 20 times because they mean so much to me! Please keep commenting and thank you all so much! **

**~Jill~ **


	8. Waking Up

**By the way, when I said the bandages went down one foot, I meant a foot in measurement. So the bandages were wrapped around her chest, over her left shoulder, under her right arm, and down to about 3 inches above her belly button. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 7**

_Sam POV_

"I wonder when she will wake up." I heard Carly say. I was trying to open my eyes but I was just too tired; I could barely hear what they were saying.

"She'll wake up, just give her time." Spencer said. I heard Carly sigh and I'm almost sure I heard Spencer give Carly a hug but I wasn't sure. I really wanted to open my eyes but I couldn't. I wanted to see what happened to me; the last thing I remember was being put into the ambulance. I heard the door open and heard footsteps come into the room.

"Doc said she should be waking up any minute. Oh and when she wakes up, let's not all freak out either." Freddie said. They were all silent for another minute and I felt the strength to open my eyes. I open them and I looked around the room. The room was white; there was a window that had a view to the ocean, a table, couch, and a TV which had American Idol on it. I was laying face up; on my back looking at the ceiling. Carly and Spencer were sitting on the couch while Freddie was sitting on one of the chairs at the table resting his head on his hand. Carly saw me first; she looked surprised at first and jumped up fast making Spencer and Freddie look at her. She walked to the side of my bed and this made Spencer and Freddie look at me and see I was awake.

"Hi Sam." She said to me quietly. I didn't look at her I just looked at the ceiling. I couldn't get myself to look down at my arm. I didn't want to see the damage that was going to change my life forever. I finally looked at Carly trying to fight back tears because I knew that my arm was no longer there. She stared down at me sweetly tearing up herself. I glanced at Spencer who was on the other side of Carly and then looked at Freddie on the other side of my bed.

I had to get it over with. I slowly took my right arm and reached over to the left side of my body. I put my hand down where my left hand should be and slowly ran my hand up along the bed sheets. I was not feeling my arm. I continued up the bed sheet until I reach my nub of a shoulder. I wrapped my finger around it and let out a breath. It was true; my arm was really gone. I left my hand wrapped around my shoulder and looked up at Carly.

"It can't be true." I whispered. She looked down at me started to get teary eyed.

"I'm sorry Sam." She said to me fighting the urge to cry. I dropped my hand from my shoulder and looked at Spencer and Freddie,

"Can I talk to Carly?" They looked at each other and nodded. They walked out of the room and closed the door. I patted the spot on my bed next to her. She looked at the spot and slowly sat down. The silence that passed was filled with a monitor beeping in harmony with my heart beat. I used my one arm to prop me up on the bed so I was sitting up but leaning against the wall. She looked at about ready to cry and said,

"Sam, I'm so sorry." She started crying with every word and glanced down at my left shoulder, "I feel like this is my fault. If it wasn't for me," She sniffed and looked around the room," If it wasn't for me you would be back in Seattle; happy; with our friend enjoying summer; but now," She started crying harder, "Sam, I'm so sorry." She said. She closed her eyes and was crying. I looked around the room and then spoke.

"Carly, this is in no way your fault at all. It was my choice to get in the water and nothing you did made that shark attack me. I don't want you to think this is your fault, because it's not." I looked at her. She still didn't look at me; something else was bothering her. "What's really wrong?" She looked at me and then blinked a few times.

"I thought you were going to die out there. I thought I had lost you forever." Looked at me and I put my arm around her and she gave me a hug.

"Carly, I am fine now. No matter what happened out there doesn't matter. I'm here. I'm alive and I'm not leaving you." She smiled and gave me another hug. While we held each other I felt how weird it felt to hug with only one arm. She let go of me and smiled.

"You were really strong out there." She said smiling but tears still filled her eyes.

"Thanks." I said smiling. Just then the door opened revealing Spencer, Freddie, and the doctor. He walked in and smiled at me.

"How are you feeling Sam?" The doctor said.

"My shoulder hurts." When I said this he nodded and said,

"Well you are going to experience some discomfort there because of the trauma you experienced. Does anything else hurt?" I shook my head but then he replied, "You are going to be feeling very weak and tired for the next few days. You lost majority of your blood. It's a miracle that your still alive." When he said this I smiled and so did he. His smiled faded and he looked at me "Sam, the things you are going to have to learn to do differently are extensive," he paused and then continued, "But they're not impossible." After he said this he got up and started walking out, "If you need me, let me know." He smiled and walked out of the room.

I looked at everyone and said,

"You all saved my life."

"Freddie was the one who did most everything. He really was the one who saved you." Carly said and Spencer nodded in agreement. I looked at Freddie and for the first time in my life I said,

"Thank you." He smiled and replied

"You're welcome." We looked at each other and for the first time I looked at Freddie as my best friend.


	9. Tuesday

**Chapter 8**

_Sam POV_

It was only 2 days after I had arrived at the hospital that the news stations had heard my story. I was sitting up in my hospital bed flipping through the Hawaiian TV channels looking for something at least slightly entertaining.

Channel 4- "…When she was surfing just off the coast…."

Channel 8-"…With her two friends and her friend's brother…"

Channel 11- "…A shark came and completely took her arm off…"

Channel 14- "..Sam Puckett, star of the popular web show iCarly…"

iCarly! How could I forget! It was Tuesday. Every Tuesday for the last year and a half Carly, Freddie, and I have done iCarly. No exceptions. Even when I got detention we still managed to have our 50th web show spectacular. I kept thinking these thoughts when Carly and Freddie walked in with my food.

"Oh thank God I am starving!" I said pulling up my small motile table over my lap.

"There's a shock." Freddie mumbled loud enough for the three of us to hear. Carly giggled and I just started eating the two barbecue chicken legs with sides of mash potatoes, and French fries. Carly had pulled her chair up to the side table to eat her tomato soup and grilled cheese next to me and Freddork was sitting at the little table by the door eating his pasta and rice. I hadn't even noticed what station was on but it was of course a new station.

"Sam Puckett, age 16 and star of the web show iCarly was taking a vacation with her webmates to the beautiful beaches of Hawaii and enjoying their trip…" I stopped listening to the news anchor and said,

"I hate how they all think they know exactly what happened to me when none of them have even seen me." I ranted while biting my chicken leg.

"There all just trying to get a good story whether it's all true or not." Carly said while slurping her soup. We continued to eat and listen to the news when the anchor said,

"Although, no one has been allowed into Ms. Puckett's room to see her state, we have been informed that she is doing better and will make a recovery. Back to you Tom." The story about me went off and a new account went on about some new whale at the Sea World.

"Do you guys remember what today is?" I asked almost finishing my meat. Carly and Freddie looked at each other and Carly looked confused and said,

"Is it Tuesday?" Freddie looked down at the computer screen in front of him and nodded. "Sam what are you saying?" Carly asked.

"I'm saying we've never missed an iCarly. Never. Not once. I think we should do it from here. What more entertaining than a girl with a missing arm in a hospital bed eating chicken?" When I said this Freddie laughed but Carly looked worried.

"Sam you can't be serious." She looked at me and added, "Sam, you know those reporter people will be all over you."

"Carly, I agree with Sam. I've looked at our website and there are over 2,000 comments asking about Sam. They need to know she's okay."

"I don't know…" Carly said looking down.

"Carls come on. Please? Do it for me." I said while making a sweet innocent girl face. Carly looked at me and laughed.

"Is that what you call a beg face? You need to work on it. But fine I'm in." Carly said.

"Yes! Fredward give Carlota the computer so we can start working on the script and go back to the house and get your camera. We have a show to rehearse." I said smiling.

At about 6:58 Carly and I had finished rehearsing for the show; she had done my hair and put a small amount of makeup on me. We had talked to Doc and his only two conditions was that I had to wear my hospital gown and has to stay seated in my bed at all times. Gross. But I guess I have to make sacrifices for iCarly. Carly laid down next to me for the beginning of the show.

"In 5, 4, 3, 2..." Freddie said and pointed at us. The camera was close to us and Carly sat up and started.

"7 PM waking up for the web show, gotta get fresh gotta get the camera, gotta have my girl, gotta have the tech boy, seein the red camera light go on…"

"Tickin on and on goes the webshow, gotta get down to the end, stop. Gotta keep going, I need more skits.. We have some with Carly, We have some with Freddie, gotta make my mind up which skit can I take?" Carly joined in, "It's Tuesday, Tuesday, gotta have iCarly on Tuesday, Everybody's looking forward to Tuesday, Tuesday, Tuesday, Tuesday, getting laughs on Tuesday , Everybody's looking forward to every Tuesday!" We finished the parody to "Friday" by Rebecca Black and Carly started,

"I'm Carly"

"I'm Sam"

"And it's not Friday,"

"It's Tuesday! The best day of the week"

"Why is that Sam?"

"Because Freddie gets his weekly tick bath!" I said, Freddie rolled his eyes and said,

"For the record Sam I don't get those anymore." Carly interrupted with,

"No, because it's iCarly day!"

"Woo hoo!" I shouted.

"Now today is a very special iCarly, do you know why Sam?"

"Because I saw a purple elephant washing a car today?"

"No, but that is exciting."

"Because Spencer made a sculptor completely out of toe nail clippings?"

"No, now stop guessing. It's because Sam is in the hospital." I hit the button and the boo sound came from my remote and both Carly and I did a sad face. "Now Sam, tell the viewers why you are in the hospital."

"Because Fredweird over there tackled me into the ocean and a shark attacked me." When I said this, animated sharks popped up on the viewer's screens and Carly and I said, "Rawr, rawr, rawr!"

"Hey now Sam, I wouldn't have had to tackle you, I mean you had already been…" Freddie started but I cut him off.

"Shut it Fredward." He rolled his eyes and continued filming. Carly started once again,

"Many of you have been wondering what happened to Sam and if she's going to be okay. Well here is the full update." Freddie pointed his camera at me and I said,

"I'm going to die right about…now." I fell back on the bed and when I did this I hit my shoulder on the mattress kind of hard and it hurt. "Ow…"

"Sam you okay?" Freddie said from behind the camera.

"Yeah I'm fine. Anyway I was just joking. I am going to be released from the hospital within a week and the only small permanent damage is that my left arm is gone. No biggie!" I said smiling.

"Thank you Sam. Now to all you viewers at home, I know this has been a short segment but we are only allowed to do a short show because of Sam's doctor so we will talk to you all later." Carly said

"Bye! Keep on juggling birds!"

"Can you even juggle birds?" Carly asked.

"If they're dead or really stupid." Sam said.

"Bye! Have fun, talk with you chicken, sleep on your stomach…"

_Freddie POV_

"And we're clear." I said. "Awesome show guys, I really liked the song." Carly smiled,

"Me too it was definitely my favorite part." Carly turned around and looked at Sam, "What about you Sam?" I looked over at her and she was already lying down asleep in the bed.

"Looks like someone is wiped out." Carly and I both laughed and we sat down on the couch looking at the waves.

"Freddie, do you think it's weird that Sam is acting as if nothing happened to her?" Carly asked with a worried look on her face.

"I think it's good that she is putting on a strong face not only to help her but to help you and Spencer and me." I replied looking at Carly.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Carls said looking down.

"I know, I'm always right." I chuckled and she smiled slightly. She looked back up and looked back out at the waves.

"When do you think we should tell her about her mom?" I paused at looked around knowing that sharing the news with Sam would be hard.

"I think when the time is right we will know and when the time is right, the right person will be there to tell her." I said. Carly nodded and put her head on my shoulder gazing out towards the moon.

**Hey guys! I am so sorry that it took me so long to upload another chapter but I was so busy and I had writer's block. But I am back, it is summer, and I am feeling a lot of updates coming on. I hope you all liked the "Tuesday" song; I worked hard on it! **

**What do you think is up with Sam's mom? Who's going to tell her? What will the reporters and the viewers think of the webshow? **

**PLEASE COMMENT! THEY MEAN SO MUCH TO ME! **


	10. Mom

**Chapter 9**

_Sam POV_

The next morning I woke up to find Freddie working on something on the computer. He was reading things on the screen and looked worried or upset.

"Freddie, why are you here so early?" I asked him not sitting up. He jumped a little when I spoke, he looked at me and then back to the screen and minimized whatever he was looking at.

"Oh umm, I woke up really early this morning and I couldn't go back to sleep." He said closing his laptop screen.

"What were you looking at before?" I asked him.

"Oh nothing just reading an email." He said fake smiling.

"Fredweina, usually I don't care about your life but an email about what?" Freddie paused before he said anything. It looked like he was debating something in his head. Finally he said,

"Your mom." I laughed at the comment thinking he was joking and when I saw he wasn't laughing I said,

"Wait are you serious?" Freddie nodded his head. "Well what about my mom?" He stood up and took a breath. He paced for a second, walking around the side of my bed and said,

"Sam," He sat down on the side of my bed and when he sat I sat up to be level with him. "Your mom she…" he paused and I saw his eyes have hurt and hatred in them. He looked down and then around the room trying not to tell me the news.

"Go on." I blurted out nervous and anxious for what was to follow.

"Sam, your mom doesn't think she can take care of you because of the accident and she disowned you." I was shocked. My own mother disowned me? After everything I had done for that woman? She was such a coward. She couldn't even get the nerve to come see her own daughter in the hospital? I couldn't speak; I didn't know what to say; nothing I could say would make me feel better. I felt abandoned. Used. Neglected. "Can I talk to her?" I said with my voice shaking with hurt. Freddie looked down and shook his head.

"When the police went to tell her what happened to you she packed up your house and left. Nothing left behind. We have no way of contacting her and the police have not been able to track her." I fought the tears. I don't cry. But my own mother… I shook my head and looked around the room. What was I going to do? Who was I going to live with?

"So what happens now?" He looked at me and said,

"I do have a bit of good news. Once Spencer and Carly heard what your mom did they immediately said you can live with them." I smiled a little knowing that I was not a hobo. "Also, doc said you can leave the hospital tomorrow, but we do have to stay down in Hawaii a little longer because he wants to follow you on your progress." I grinned bigger knowing I was going to get to go back to our beach home and away from this white pit of boringness. When Freddie saw me smile, he smiled back at me. After a moment of happiness Freddie became serious and said, "Sam, I am really sorry about your mom." I looked at him and said,

"She was never a true mom to me. There were days I would come home from school and she would be so drunk she couldn't even remember my name. She never made me dinner or told me she loved me…" I paused, thinking back to what happened with my dad and about my mom before then. I paused and became more upset. "There was a time though, when I was younger, that my mom was just like any other mom. She drove me to my friend's house, took me to school, tucked me into bed, and told me she loved me every night. After my dad left, something snapped inside her; I never saw my true mom again." Freddie looked at me with disappoint in his eyes.

"I had no idea Sam, I'm so sorry." I shrugged my shoulders.

"What's done is done." Before I could even look up Freddie pulled me into a hug. I hesitated from surprise and then wrapped my arm around him. I felt a single tear fall from my left eye and went to wipe it away, but could not reach it with my right arm.

The rest of the day I spent with Carly and Freddie just hanging around watching TV. Because I was not allowed to do anything else it was majorly boring. Around 3 o'clock I saw Carly get a text from someone and smile. She looked at Freddie and slightly nodded her head and then Freddie smiled. I was confused and did not understand what was going on. The hospital door was closed and I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Carly shouted from the sofa across the room. When the door opened it revealed a tall person with spiked hair. Gibby.

"Gibby?" I asked in delight. "What are you doing here?" I asked him as he came over and gave me a hug.

"You didn't think I would just sit at home and let my webmates get all the attention did you? I mean nothing is a story without Gibby." When he said Gibby he said it like GibAY. I laughed and he sat down next to Carly on the sofa while Freddie was sitting at the table next to the TV stand.

"So are ya feeling Sam?" Gibby asked me getting comfortable on the couch.

"I'm doing alright. I've been better." I said. Everyone chuckled and then Gibby turned to Freddie.

"How you doing Freddie?" Freddie looked at him confused.

"Good?" He answered not sure what Gibby had asked him in the first place.

"I just thought with everything going on with the iCarly fans hating you, you might be feeling a little down." Carly looked over at Freddie who looked over at me who I looked at Gibby and said,

"What do you mean the iCarly fans hate Freddie?"

"Haven't you guys checked iCarly since the last episode?" Gibby asked. We all nodded our heads and Gibby continued, "Freddie, every comment on there is a hate comment towards you."


	11. Last Day

**Chapter 10**

_Sam POV_

"Why would the fans hate Freddie?" I asked sitting up and moving to the end of the bed.

"They think the reason Sam got attacked is your fault. How could you not know this? It's all over the news!" Gibby stated.

"But why would everyone think…" I stopped dead in my sentence. "Oh no…" I mumbled under my breath.

"What Sam?" Carly asked me.

"Don't you guys remember? When I told the viewers what happened to me I told them Freddie tackled me into the water and that's why I went in." Carly looked shocked and I glanced at Freddie who had the same expression on his face. "I… can I see the comments?" Gibby got up and went to the laptop sitting on the table. He got on our website and pulled up the first page of comments. He set the computer down in front of me on the bed and the three of them huddled around me.

_Comments 1-5 (Of 350,000)_

_iCarlyLuver4ever: Wow Freddie, you should be the one with no arm._

_iCarlyRoxmySox: Sam, I am so sorry! Freddie go die in a hole. _

_SamGetBetter: If it weren't for Freddie, Sam would still have her arm. You SUCK Freddie. _

_FreddieIsAwesome: I used to love Freddie but now I HATE YOU FREDDIE! How could you do that to Sam? _

_CarlyShay32: God Freddie you went too far this time. You must really hate Sam as much as we all hate you! _

Once I started reading the comments I knew I had to stop. I glanced at Freddie who looked hurt and beaten down. I reached forward with my arm and closed the lid to the laptop. Carly looked at me and I looked back at her not knowing what to say.

"Wow, awkward." Gibby said.

"Gibby!" I shouted making him shut up. I glanced at Freddie, "Freddie, I…"

"Don't Sam. What's done is done. Forget it." He said getting up and walking toward the door.

"I wouldn't go out there." Gibby said.

"Why not?" Freddie asked in a harsh tone.

"The paparazzi and news crews are out there. They'll be really mean." Gibby said looking down.

"Freddie, please stay here, I don't want you to face them yet." I said. I don't why, but for some reason I felt sorry for Freddie. When Freddie said he didn't think FRED was funny that was just a little side thing but this, this is serious. People think he is responsible for me losing my arm. He's not though.

Freddie closed the door and leaned against the back of the door. We sat in silence for a moment just hearing the TV in the background playing "That 70's Show." I looked at Freddie and said,

"I'm sorry." Freddie looked over at me with confusion. Carly looked at me shocked knowing that I never say sorry to anyone for anything. Gibby said,

"Woah, Sam apologizing? She must really be sick."

"Gibby!" Carly said making Gibby shut up once again.

"Seriously Freddie I'm sorry. This whole thing is my fault. I shouldn't have told them you tackled me into the water. It was a stupid mistake." Freddie grinned and walked over to the edge of the bed and put his hands on the end railing, leaning over me a little.

"Is Princess Puckett apologizing?" He said grinning. I smiled and said,

"Don't get used to it." I said. He nodded and walked over to the table and sat in the chair leaning against the wall.

"You are forgiven." I smiled and Carly jumped up.

"Let's celebrate with ice cream sundaes!"

"I'm down with that." I said.

"Wow, shocker." Freddie stated. I smirked and rolled my eyes recognizing how true Freddie's statement was. Carly walked out of the room and returned 10 minutes later with ice cream sundaes for everyone. We were all chowing down on our sundaes when I remembered something.

"Guys, I get to leave tomorrow!" Everyone cheered and I said, "Man when I get home the first thing I'm doing is getting a fat cake."

"You already had 3 fat cakes today." Freddie said.

"I know but they're always better from a home, not a vending machine." I said taking another bite of my sundae smiling because I was being released.

The next morning I woke up bright and early. Carly and Freddie had both spent the night while Spencer and Gibby went back home to clean and get everything ready for my arrival. I woke up before anyone else and got up and picked up the clothes Carly had left on the table for me. Getting to leave the hospital meant getting to get out of the stupid hospital gown. She left me a dark purple spaghetti strap tank top with a pair of black sweat pant shorts and a pair of black sandals. I reached behind me to untie the three knots tied on the gown and started to fool with them. I tried pulling, tugging, untwisting, but nothing was working. I couldn't untie it without my other hand. As I was trying to untie the top on around my neck I felt a pair of hand hit mine and start untying it. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Freddie. I sighed and said,

"I don't need help." I tried to push his hands away.

"Even Princesses need orders given to them sometime, so shut up and let me do it." He said smiling. I chuckled to myself and let him untie the top one.

"Do you need any more untied?" I moved my shoulder around and realized I would be able to take it off now.

"No I got it." I picked up the clothes and started to walk into the bath room. I stopped and turned around, "Thanks."

"No problem." With that I shut the door and began to dress myself for the first time with one arm.

I shimmed the hospital gown off of my shoulder and down past my hips and kicked it off with my feet. I picked up the tank top and found the head whole with my hand. I stretched the shirt as far as I could with one hand and tried to get my head into the head slot. The first time my head ended up in the left arm slot, but the second time I got it. I put my arm through the right arm slot and bent down to pick up the sweats. I held them slightly off the ground and stepped into both sides with my legs. From there I alternated pulling up each side until I reached my hips. I didn't put on the flip flops and just let them sit on the floor. I looked in the mirror and saw the bandages wrapped around my left shoulder and sighed.

"_I guess this is as good as it gets. I wonder what it will look like when the bandages come off." _ I looked away from the mirror and opened the door. Carly was awake and sitting on my bed when I came out of the bathroom.

"So how does it feel Princess Puckett to be in your own clothes?" He asked getting up and crossing his arms.

"It feels marvelous Fredweina." I said with a British accent. The three of us laughed and Carly stood up and stated,

"Sam you can go home, we have your stuff packed and ready to go so what are we waiting for?" I shrugged my shoulders, smiled, and started to walk out the room. I turned around getting one last look at the room and continued to walk out. As I was walking out the nurses all said hi to me because they all knew me and were proud of me. I smiled at them and kept walking.

"Oh Sam!" I heard doc say as we were walking down the hallway. "I have something for you." He said as he handed me a blanket. I took it confused.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"When you go out to all the cameras you might want to cover up for the first few times until your comfortable." I nodded my head realizing he was right.

"Thanks." He nodded and started to walk away but turned around,

"Sam, don't forget you have to come back in a week and a half to have your bandages removed." He said smiling.

"I won't forget." I said and he continued to walk away. I grabbed one end of the blanket and Carly wrapped the other side around me and smiled.

"You ready for this Sam?" Freddie asked me.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said looking forward. Carly smiled and put her arm around my waist and Freddie put his arm around my shoulders and we headed towards the swarm of cameras and news reporters.

**I hope you all enjoyed it! I know I had fun writing it. There were a few Seddie moments in there but there are plenty more to come. In case you haven't seen it, there is a promo for the new episode of iCarly where iOMG left off, it's called iLost my mind. Just search for the promo on youtube and you'll be amazed. **

**Anyway let me know what you want to see happen in the rest of the story because I take everyone's idea into consideration. Also I want to make a new character maybe? I don't know who but maybe you could send me some ideas by either sending a message or comment with their name, age, description, and why they could be important and I might pick your character! I hope you enjoyed guys! Love you all! **

**~Jill~**

**P.S. I stayed up late writing this for all y'all. YOU BETTER COMMENT! Jk Jk. **


	12. AN

**Author's Note IMPORTANT**

**Sorry I know y'all where expecting another chapter which I am writing but sadly this is not it. What I need from all of you is some character ideas. The character/characters won't be in the next chapter but maybe in the chapter after that. Yes, I did say characters! If I find more than one that I like, I will use more! So how do you enter?**

**Just leave a comment or send me a message with the following:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Description:**

**Importance in the story:**

**Any other info you want to include: **

**That's it! That's all you have to do! Also you can enter as many characters as you want! I need girls and guys. But I really hope you can all help me with this. The only other thing is I love to hear what you guys think should happen with Sam, Freddie, Carly, Gibby, Spencer, ANYTHING. Just tell me anything you think should happen. Thanks you guys and the next chapter will be up soon! **

**~Jill~**


	13. Smoothies

**Chapter 11**

_Sam POV_

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said. Carly put her arm around my waist and smiled at me while Freddie put his arm around my shoulders staring straight at the reporters. We started walking and Carly stopped about 15 feet away from the reporters.

"Where's Gibby? He's supposed to be here by…" Carly said as Gibby emerged from the crowd of people.

"Did someone called for GibAy?" He said taking a stance. I smiled and Gibby came up to us along with Spencer. "Okay you guys walk straight through them; don't stop for anything and don't say anything. Let Spencer, Freddie, and I take care of yelling at them okay?" Gibby said sounding assertive. Carly and I both nodded and Gibby stood 4 feet in front of me; Spencer stood 4 feet behind me and Freddie stood right by my side. We started walking and as we got to the crowd cameras started flashing, people started shouting, and people started pushing.

"Make room!" Gibby yelled as he pushed people to make a line to the door. Some reporters were trying to shove microphones in my face but Freddie said,

"No questions. Scoot back now." He demanded. I smiled at how protective Freddie was being. Spencer was behind Carly and I making sure people didn't get too close behind us. People started pushing and started getting closer and closer to us.

"People back up!" Gibby said starting to physically push people away. One reporter was pushed into Carly who was pushed into me and right into my left shoulder. I flinched and said,

"Ow…" in a low tone. Freddie saw what happened and while Carly was shouting,

"Hey watch it!" He ran over to the side with Carly and pushed the man back. The man stumbled backwards and fell onto a woman. The woman fell down and the man stood up not caring trying to get another picture of us. Freddie went to go say something else but Spencer came up and said,

"You guys go get in the truck; I'll make sure she's alright." Spencer said walking towards the woman on the ground. We continued to walk and ignored the paparazzi. Gibby continued to push people out of the way. We got outside the hospital and got in the truck. I sat in the middle while Carly sat on my left and Freddie sat on my right. Gibby got in the driver's seat.

"Dude if Spencer doesn't hurry up I'm going to kill Freddie." I said putting my head against the head rest. Freddie's head shot up and he said,

"Why me?"

"Because you're a nub." I said looking at him. He rolled his eyes and looked out the window at the reporters around the car.

"Spencer just texted me and told us to go without him." Gibby said starting the car. Gibby and Freddie are the only ones with their driver's licenses. Gibby started driving and honking at the reporters to get out of the way. We finally got out of the parking lot and I let out a breath of relief.

"Why are people so obnoxious?" I sighed looking out the window.

"Maybe they learn it from you." Freddie say in a monotone.

"Guys stop." Carly said. "I wonder why Spencer told us to go without him." Carly asked while looking ahead. I shrugged my shoulders and looked out the window when I saw Gibby turn onto our street. As we were driving down the private drive I saw a sign that looked like a computer monitor and had a screen shot of Carly and I on iCarly. There were 4 in a row and the next three said "Welcome Home Sam!" I smiled and said,

"Who did that?" Carly smiled and said,

"Freddie and I did it while you were asleep and gave it to Spencer and Gibby to put up." I smiled and said,

"That's awesome guys." Gibby continued to drive and we finally we pulled up next to the house. As soon as we pulled up Freddie got out of the car and I started to get out. I jumped out of the truck and wobbled a little bit because I usually had two arms to stabilize me, but now I only had one. I ignored the looks from everyone and started to walk towards the house.

"Benson get my bag." I said walking up to the house. He rolled his eyes and I walked inside. I smiled knowing I was home. I walked inside the house and looked around. I smelled the lemon scent that filled the room. Carly and Gibby walked in behind me.

"Why does it smelled like a lemon peed in here?" Gibby laughed.

"That's my fault. I went a little overboard on the lemon spray."

"A little?" Freddie said dropping my bag and everyone else's right inside the door. Carly laughed.

"Hey, don't hate lemons because they smell strong and fruity."

"Speaking of fruity who wants to make fruit smoothies?" Carly said walking toward the kitchen. We all cheered and went into the kitchen.

"I want a strawberry orange smoothie." I said sitting on the bar stool.

"Oh no, you have to help us make them Princess Pucket." I groaned and got up off the stool and went over to the fridge. Carly knew the recipes to all the smoothies from the Groovy Smoothie and said to me,

"Sam, can you get the strawberries, oranges, and blueberries?" I nodded my head and went over and opened the fridge. I pulled the square plastic container that the strawberries were in and went to hand it to my left hand when it occurred to me that I didn't have one. I put the strawberries under my arm and in between my arm and chest. Next I grabbed the blueberries that were in the same kind of package and didn't know what to do with them so I held them with my hand. I looked at the oranges on the second shelf and tried to hit one with my hand and they all ended up falling out.

"Crap." I mumbled under my breath. I set the other fruit on the counter and went to pick up the oranges. Carly ran over and picked them up for me.

"Why don't you cut the tops off the strawberries?" Carly said picking up the oranges. I nodded and grabbed a strawberry and placed it on the counter. I grabbed a knife and started cutting. The strawberry kept moving and I had no way of keeping it still. I dropped the knife down and said,

"Is there something else I could do?" I said in a frustrated tone.

"Yeah get out the sugar packets." Carly said putting the blueberries into the smoothie. I saw Freddie walk over to Carly and say something along the lines of;

"Carly, stop giving her stuff she can't do…" I turned my head and grabbed the packets of sugar from the top cabinet. I walked over to the blender and tried to tear the sugar packet open. When I couldn't do it with one hand I tried to bite it open. When I did this the packet ripped open and sugar went everywhere.

"I'm not cleaning that up." Gibby said. I glared at him and just as I did we saw Spencer appear at the door. He was standing next to a short red headed woman with big green eyes and long wavy hair. I recognized her as soon as I saw her. The reporter who was pushed down.

"Guys this is Alice. Alice Hudson." Spencer said looking at me. I looked at him in disgust. How could he bring a reporter to our house the first day I got back? I threw down the remainder of the sugar package and stormed off to my room. As I walked into my room it looked the same as when I left. Some posters on the wall, my laptop on the desk, my favorite things sitting on top of the dresser, my guitar in the corner of the room…; I paused as I looked at my guitar. My guitar, my passion, my life. The one thing that was important to me in my life was gone.

**Please keep those characters coming! I love all the characters that have been sent in. Alice Hudson was sent in by ****jemichannySEDDIE ****so thank you! Also, I have been receiving a lot of repeat characters such as a person with a lost limb who inspires Sam or vice versa. I need different. I need bold. I need NEW. But please give me some more characters. **

**I hope you liked this chapter. I know this is a little late but I had writer's block for a while. Yes, Alice is a reoccurring character so you better watch out for her. **

**What do you think will happen with Spencer bring Alice home? Who is Alice? What will Sam do without her guitar? Let me know! Comment! It means the WORLD to me. I read each and every comment. **

**Thank you to all the below for the most comments! **

**SVUProductions**

**mileycfan4eva**

**Fiddlegirl**

**SeddierFTW**

**jemichannySEDDIE**

**~Jill~**


	14. Sreech

**Also they are in Hawaii still, Sam went into her room there, she brought a guitar with her and things to put up in the room and the posters were already there. Now onto the story. **

**Chapter 12**

_Sam POV_

How could this happen? Duh I know how this happened, but how could I lose my guitar forever? I stared at my light brown guitar sitting in the corner of the room and slowly walked over to it. I looked at it up and down; memories flashing through my head.

_Flashback _

_I was 6 years old when my mom bought me my first guitar. I was out on the beach with Melanie building a sand castle and playing in the sand. It wasn't just a random say in time though, it was my 6__th__ birthday. "Sam! Mel! Come here!" I heard my mom yell from the back deck. Melanie and I quickly jumped up and raced each other to my mom who was standing on our back deck with two huge boxes wrapped in yellow and pink wrapping paper. "Happy birthday girls." She said smiling and handing us each a present. I opened mine to reveal a brown box. I opened the box and found a light brown guitar with gold strings and gold tuning pegs. I smiled to myself because I had wanted a guitar ever since I saw one on "The Amanda Show." Melanie opened hers and found an experiment table to do all her experiments on. We both smiled at each other. _

"_Thank you mom!" We both said jumping up and giving her a hug at the same time. Our mom smiled and hugged us back. _

"_You're welcome."_

"_I'll name it Aqua; because I love the water so much." I smiled not knowing how much this one guitar, my Aqua, could change my life forever. _

I smiled to myself remembering how happy I was to get that one guitar. I had played the guitar ever since I was 6 and now I would never be able to play again. I kneeled down in front of the guitar and I gently strummed the strings together to make a low hum. I gazed at my guitar with so much hurt I was ready to burst into tears. I put my hand on the string and moved my hand down them slowly not making noise. I heard someone clear their throat behind me and I turned around to see Freddie leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. I stood up and looked at him. He walked into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You know, it's not over for you." He said looking at me.

"What are you talking about Benson?" I said standing up and walking closer to the bed.

"Your guitar playing. It's not over. Think of it as a new beginning."

"How is it a new beginning when I can't play the guitar with one freaking arm?" I said getting tears in my eyes. He looked at me seeing I was getting tears in my eyes and motioned for me to sit down on the bed. I sat down looking at him and trying to fight back tears.

"Sam, don't you understand that this… trauma" he said referring to my lost arm "Isn't going to limit you on anything right?" I looked around the room and glanced at him and then looked down.

"No… I mean," I paused getting more tears in my eyes. "You need two arms to play guitar, you need two arms to surf, you need two arms to cut a stupid strawberry," I paused and looked around the room again really trying my hardest to fight my tears, "No mom wants a daughter with one arm..." I said looking down and letting a tear drop from my eye.

"Whose say's you can't surf? You can completely learn how to surf with one arm no problem. You can hold the strawberry with your feet, and you can get someone to hold down the chords on the guitar. Sam this ordeal doesn't limit you on anything; you just have to learn to do things differently." I looked at him and then back down again.

"Freddie," I started getting major tears in my eyes, almost to the point of crying "I don't understand why this happened to me." I actually started crying, "I don't see how this is what's meant to be for my life, I don't understand why mom left me." I said crying harder. "Why did this have to happen to me?" I said closing my eyes and crying.

"You know the saying, _Everything happens for a reason_? I personally think that saying is 100% true. You may not know now why this happened yet but you have trust me that something good is going to come out this." I looked up at him and processed what he said. _Something good is going to come out of this. _I think that line really spoke to me. That's when I believed Freddie. Before I could say anything he got up and walked over to my guitar and picked it up and came back and sat next to me again. He scooted over until the guitar was sitting on my lap and the neck was over him.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Showing you how you can play the guitar with one arm. Start plucking to your song _Never Grow Up." _He said. **(AN: Yes I know it's a T-Swift song but pretend Sam wrote it.) **

"What?" I asked him confused to what he was saying.

"Just start plucking." I started plucking the strings and heard the right notes coming from the guitar. I looked up at Freddie as I was plucking and got to the verse. I was hesitant at first but I started singing,

_Your little hands wrapped _

_Around my finger and its_

_So quiet in the world tonight_

_Your little eye lids flutter cause your dreaming_

_So I tuck you in turn on your favorite night light. _

_To you everything's funny_

_You got nothing to regret_

_I'd give all I have honey_

_If you could stay like that_

I stopped singing and looked up at Freddie. He was smiling in amusement. He looked at me and said,

"That's how you play the guitar with one hand." He smiled and started walking out of the room. I slowly let a smile creep onto my face. Freddie stopped at the door way and turned around. "You know, you still have to keep your promise."

"What? What promise?" I asked him.

"Teaching me how to surf. You promised." He said before walking out of the room. I smirked and put my guitar against the wall and walked out back into the living room. I looked at Spencer who was sitting next to Alice on the bar stools and Freddie, Carly, and Gibby all still making smoothies and laughing with Spencer and Alice. I cleared my throat to get their attention.

"Sam, before you get mad and hurt Freddie…" Spencer started speaking. I looked at Freddie who rolled his eyes, "I know Alice seems like a reporter but the only reason she went to the hospital today was because if she didn't she would be fired and she has two little girls who she has to take care of, and she didn't even want to be there but she was going to help you until Freddie knocked her down…"

"I did not knock her down!" Freddie said from the back of the kitchen.

"Anyway she really wanted to help you and…" I cut him off from his rambling speech.

"Spencer!"

"What?"

"You should really breathe in between monologues." I said getting laughs from everyone in the room. Alice stood up and walked over to me. She was a little taller than me and stuck her hand out and I shook it.

"It's so nice to meet you Sam. I'm sorry for all the confusion and I really apologize for my camera crew." She said. I smiled and said,

"No worries so when are these smoothies going to be ready?" I asked walking over and sitting down with Alice on a bar stool.

"Right about now." Gibby said handing us each a smoothie.

"Let's make a toast." Carly said holding up her smoothie. We all smiled and held up our smoothies too. "To Sam; For her awesome recovery so far and her awesome attitude about everything. So here's to you Sam." Carly said holding her glass higher.

"Cheers!" Everyone said tapping their cups together.

"Sreech!" Gibby said tapping everyone's cup. We all looked at him confused.

"What? You never heard cheers backwards? Losers." He said taking a sip of his smoothie. We all laughed while taking a drink of our smoothies.

**So I hope you guys all liked it. Okay I just realized this but this is going to be a REALLY LONG story. I'm already on chapter, I don't know 14 and I'm not even half way done. So I hope you all stick with me through it all! Also I love the reviews! I hoped you all liked the SEDDIE chapter. So Precious. Keep the reviews coming and I love to hear your thoughts and opinions so here are the questions for today:**

**What do you think will happen with Sam and her promise? Will she keep it? Is Alice really who she says she is? Will Sam take her guitar playing further? When will they go back to Seattle?**

**PS. You can keep sending characters in! **

**~Jill~**


	15. Pancakes

**Chapter 13**

_SAM POV_

The next few days after I got back to my home in Hawaii were difficult, different, complex, and anything but easy. I mean learning to do everything differently than the way you were taught is not simple. For example, try pulling your hair into a pony tail… it doesn't happen. Or try helping Carly make dinner and having to switch jobs 6 times because you can't do it. I think the day I got home really put things into perspective for me. I'm not normal anymore.

I had been released from the hospital on Friday and it was Tuesday, the day to do iCarly. I had completely forgotten that the iCarly viewers hated Freddie and realized we had to do something to make these rumors stop. I walked out of my bedroom and into the kitchen to find Spencer playing with a yo-yo and Freddie cooking pancakes. I walked over to the counter and sat down on the bar stool and said, "Why are you making pancakes?" He looked up at me and chuckled before stating,

"Because it's Tuesday and we always do something special on iCarly days, so why not pancakes?" I nodded my head in agreement and looked around.

"Where's Carls?" I asked Spencer and Freddie.

"Oh she went to the pharmacy to refill your medicine." Spencer said walking up to the counter.

"I could have done it." I said coldly. I hated how Carly was treating me how I couldn't do anything. She either made me do things I couldn't do or did everything for me and it was getting really aggravating. "I just don't understand why Carly thinks she has to do everything for me."

"Sam, she knew you could do it, it's just… have you watched TV lately? Every news station in America wants to see you and learn your story. Carly didn't want you to have to face all the paparazzi so she went for you." Fredward uttered. I became quiet because I hadn't realized that she had good intentions. Next thing I knew I heard the screen door open and saw Alice walking in.

"Hey Alice." We all said.

"Hi everyone. Here, I brought you some fresh orange juice." She said setting it on the counter. Ever since the day I was released from the hospital Alice has been hanging around here because of Spencer. Alice is the only one down here close to his age and so they have become friends.

"Have you guys turned on the news this morning?" Alice asked taking a sip of her orange juice. We all exchanged glances and shook our heads no. "You have to see this." She picked up the remote and clicked to a news station. We all walked over to the TV and waited for what she was talking about.

"Many of you have heard about Ms. Sam Puckett and her tragedy but what you may not know is the reason she was actually in the water. Insiders tell us the only reason Samantha was in the water was because she was pushed by fellow web-star Freddie Benson. Many also believe that Freddie will not be on iCarly anymore." I looked at Alice in shock and she whispered,

"It gets worse." I looked back at the TV and watched silently,

"Our sources tell us that the Puckett family may even press charges against Mr. Fredward Benson; whether or not she would win is the debate but she had a liable case." Alice clicked off the TV and looked up and Freddie and myself.

"Why would they think I'm going to press charges? Don't they understand Freddie is my friend?" I shouted out of anger.

"Sam, I know this business and these people will make up anything just to have a good story. Unless they get the truth from you this will just keep getting worse. Now I'm not saying you should do an interview because I don't think you should, but at least stop these rumors from getting worse, for everyone's sake." I processed what Alice had said and realized she was right. I didn't want these people to tear apart my friendship with anyone or hurt Freddie so I decided I would set everyone straight tonight on iCarly.

Carly and I had spent the rest of the day writing things for iCarly and running through everything. Because we were still in Hawaii, the show would be short, but there would still be a show. It came time again and we were on the back deck of our house getting ready to start. I was wearing a black tank top with silver shorts and I was bare footed. The white bandages still covered my shoulder and of course, my left arm was gone.

"In 5,4,3,2…" Freddie said. I was standing on the right and Carly was the left.

"I'm Blonde Samo."

"And I'm Brunette Carlota."

"And this is iCarly!" We both said together.

"Many of you may be saying,"

"Hey, that's not the colorful loft iCarly is usually on." I said.

"Well that's because we are at a beach house in…" Carly said,

"HAWAII!" We both said and did a hula dance. Once again it felt weird to do a hula dance with only one arm.

"Now since we are talking about Hawaii, Hawaii is a big part of Sam's life." Carly said,

"Because they make amazing pig roast." I said getting close to the camera and smiling.

"No, because of your accident." Carly said. I hit a button on my remote and aww's could be heard through the speakers. "Speaking of her accident Sam would like to say a few things." I smiled and walked a little closer to the camera.

"A lot of viewers have been saying the only reason my arm is gone is because of Freddie and that is completely false. The only reason I'm alive is because of Freddie. The truth is I love the water, I actually love to surf," I said glancing at Carly who looked shocked, "Freddie knew that and just wanted to get me in the water and he did nothing wrong. He actually saved my life. So stop blaming him. He didn't make the shark attack me. No one did. So get over it." I said stepping away from the camera. Carly smiled and said,

"Let's give it up for the wonder speech by Ms. Sam Puckett!" I hit the applause button on my remote and took fake bows. We continued on with the regular iCarly for only another 10 minutes before the show was over.

"And we're clear." Freddie said. We cheered and Spencer and Gibby walked out of the house.

"Awesome show tonight guys." Spencer said. I looked at him and he looked nervous. I glanced over at Gibby and he looked like he was hiding something so I walked over to him and said,

"Gibby…" I looked directly in the eye and he caved,

"I accidently told the Today Show that you would do an interview with them…" He yelled scared.

"WHAT?" Carly, Freddie, and I said.

"I'm sorry!" Gibby shouted.

"How could you do this?" Carly asked him.

"I'm just a Gibby!" He said and everyone broke into agreements. I did not join in and stood there for a moment thinking about it and decided about the interview. I screamed really loud so everyone heard me. Once I screamed they all became silent and looked at me.

"I want to do the interview." I said looking at Freddie and Carly.

"Are you sure?" Carly asked me. I smiled and said with full confidence,

"I'm sure."

**Hope you all enjoyed it! Keep those characters coming! Sorry I did not update, I had huge writers block. Hope everyone is excited for HP7 part 2 to come out on Friday! I am going to the midnight premier as Luna! Any way that doesn't matter. **

**Keep those reviews coming and I REALLY want to hear your ideas to what should happen next. I personally love long reviews and suggestions… *wink, wink.* (: **

**~Jill~**


	16. Matt Lauer

**Chapter 14**

_Sam POV_

"I'm sure." I said smiling. They all looked at me with puzzled looks on their faces. They looked at each other before Freddie said,

"Gibby, how in the world did you "accidently" tell the Today Show that Sam would do an interview?"

"Well, someone called so I answered it right, and he said it Matt Lauer from the Today Show and I was so siked, I mean I love Matt Lauer, he has some amazing suits…"

"Gibby!" Carly shouted.

"Right, so I was pumped that it was Matt Lauer he asked me if Sam could do an interview tomorrow…"

"Woah, woah, woah, tomorrow?" I asked him in shock.

"Well yeah… anyway Spencer asked me if iCarly was over and I yelled yeah it was great…"

"Is this story going anywhere?" Freddie asked completely frustrated.

"Hold your mushrooms. When I said yeah it was great Matt thought I was talking to him and he said, "Great I'll see you tomorrow at 6:30 in your beach house." And then he hung up the phone."

"Why didn't you call them back and say there was a mistake?" Carly asked trying to figure things out in her head.

"This house doesn't have caller ID." Gibby said. We all looked at him as if he was stupid. "What?"

"You could have looked up the number on the computer." Freddie said.

"Oh… that might have helped." Gibby said scrambling back inside and running into his room.

"Note to self, NEVER let Gibby answer the phone again." I said before walking inside and getting a powerade out of the fridge.

"So let me get this straight. You seriously want to do an interview tomorrow?" Freddie asked sitting down a bar stool. Carly sat down next to him waiting for the answer.

"Well…" I started saying while trying to unscrew the cap of the unopened Powerade bottle. "I just want people to stop making stories up about all of us. Also I will get paid so it can pay for the hospital bills." I paused looking down at the bottle still trying to open it but failing. I couldn't hold the bottle still enough to twist the cap off. Before I could even refuse help Freddie grabbed the bottle and opened it then placed it back in front of me. I looked and slightly smiled at him.

The next morning I woke to a slender knocking at the door.

"Go away." I said turning onto my right side away from the door. I heard the door open slightly and then quiet footsteps coming towards me.

"Get up sleepy head! The Today Show is going to be here in an hour!" I opened my eyes and saw it was 5:30. Carly started walking out of the room but before she left I said,

"Carly, what am I going to wear?" She smiled and came back in.

"Here I think this will be perfect." She walked over to one of the drawers and pulled out a white and gray striped tank top. Next she pulled out dark denim Capri's and a silver belt. She pulled out a long silver necklace and placed it on top. Lastly she withdrew a pair of silver flats and a silver bracelet. She smiled to herself and said,

"Perfect. Hurry up and get dressed, Spencer is making breakfast." She ran out of the room to get dressed herself and I jumped out of bed. I pulled of my blue tee-shirt I had on which took a minute because my arm got stuck and I couldn't figure out how to get it off. I finally was able to hang over my bed upside down and shake it off. I took off my plaid purple shorts and put on the Capri's.

I opened my door before I remembered the jewelry. I slipped the long necklace over my head and started to put the bracelet on when I realized I had no way to clasp it. I looked at it for a minute and saw it was my charm bracelet that Carly had gotten for me. There was a charm with a computer on it for iCarly, there was a charm that said "best" and Carly had the other half that said "friends", there was one shaped like a guitar pick that Carly had given me, there was one shaped like a hamburger from Carly, and finally there was a single one from Freddie. It was shaped like a star. On the back it had an engraved statement that read, "I hate you. (:" I smiled at the bracelet before setting it down on the desk.

"Need some help?" I heard Freddie ask from the hallway. I jumped a little at the sound of his voice.

"No I got it, dork." I said picking up the bracelet and laying it on my wrist. I fumbled with it for a moment before I looked at him and he was chuckling.

"Amused much?" I asked him aggravated. He smiled and stepped into the room before taking the ends and clasping them together. I looked up at him, standing within inches of me and he was looking at me.

"There's nothing wrong with asking for help." He said in a hushed tone. I drew my eyes away from his and said,

"I don't need help from you." I walked out of my room and walked into the main living area when I smelled spaghetti tacos.

"Are you making spaghetti tacos for breakfast?" Carly asked him.

"Don't say it like, spaghetti tacos for breakfast? Say, SPAGHETTI TACOS FOR BREAKFAST!" I laughed and sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. I didn't care was on because I got up and grabbed a plate of spaghetti tacos and sat down next to Carly on a stool. Freddie came out and grabbed a plate but sat on the couch other side of the counter with Spencer and Gibby. As we were eating I realized it was hard to not let things fall from the taco and at one point a chunk of spaghetti flew down and splattered all over the floor. Carly, Spencer, and Freddie all started laughing.

"Hey, it's a lot harder than it looks." I said before laughing as well. After about a half an hour it was 6:30 and time for the Today Show to arrive. The doorbell rang and Carly went and opened the door. Matt Lauer stood at the door with 3 crew members behind him.

"Matt Lauer!" Gibby said jumping up and running and giving Matt and hug.

"Gibby. Gibby. GIBBY!" Carly said pulling him off Matt. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. Your Gibby, I've seen you iCarly before." Gibby was in shock.

"He knows my name." He said to Carly. She rolled her eyes and Gibby ran back to the counter where I gave him a death glare for being an idiot. Matt walked into the house and looked around. The men behind him started setting up lights and moving the chairs around in the living room for our interview. Matt walked over to me and stuck out his hand.

"Hi Samantha, I'm Matt Lauer, call me Matt." I took his hand and shook it before saying,

"Don't call me Samantha. Call me Sam." I said. He smiled and had me sit down in the chair with light on me and on Matt as well. There were two cameras, one on me and one on Matt. They were huge cameras and the huge lights were next to them.

"We are going to the interview now so I can send the videos to my editor and you will be on the show tomorrow morning." He smiled lightly. I nodded and the red lights came on, on both cameras. The interview started,

"Thank you for doing this interview Sam." Matt said smiling.

"You're welcome." I said smiling back.

"So Sam tell me why are you even in Hawaii to begin with?"

"Carly's brother sold a sculptor to a museum and they decided to take on a vacation just…because." I said sort of laughing.

"Had you been in the water before your attack?"

"Yeah I actually went surfing that morning and it was perfectly fine."

"You said you surf? Is it something you've just picked up recently?"

"No, I actually used to live Florida and I surfed all the time as a little kid but stopped when I moved to Seattle."

"Tell me about that morning. What happened before the attack?"

"I woke up and I had decided to go surfing and I went out for about an hour before Freddie saw me and when we came in Carly was ready to go out to the beach just like any other day."

"So Carly didn't know you could surf?"

"No she didn't know."

"Why is that?"

"I didn't feel the need to tell her because we live in Seattle so I couldn't surf anyway… I don't know."

"On a recent segment of iCarly you said "Fredweird over there tackled me into the ocean." Is he the reason you went into the water that day?"

"No, I had been in the water earlier and Freddie knew that and he just having fun. After he tackled me he ran, he didn't make me go any deeper than my knees so I was the one who chased out deeper."

"What happened when you got out to Freddie?" I took a breath before starting,

"When I got out the Spencer, Carly, and Freddie were already on surf boards and I got on mine and was laying on it furthest away from anyone."

"Did you see the shark?"

"It all happened so fast. One minute I was lying on a surf board enjoying the sun and the next second I looked down saw a gray blur and my arm was gone."

"What did you think when you saw your arm was gone."

"I don't remember. I just remember being pushed the shore and Freddie and Spencer trying to stop the bleeding."

"Since you were conscious the whole time I'm guessing there was a lot of pain."

"I actually blacked out right when they put me into the ambulance, but the pain was unbearable."

"What was going through your mind when you were conscious?"

"All I kept thinking was I had to survive. I never thought about anything but staying alive."

"Now that this is all over how much has changed?"

"Things haven't changed; I just have to do them differently. I mean, buttoning your pants every morning shouldn't be a hassle, but it is."

"Do you think you'll go back in the water?"

"Do I think? I know I will. "He smiled at this.

"If you could, would you go back and not let yourself get in the water that morning?" I paused because I had never thought about this before.

"I don't think I would. I mean if I hadn't been there then Carly, Freddie, or Spencer could have gotten a lot worse. I'm thankful that I wasn't killed and I can't go back change it so I'm focusing on the positive and not the negative." He smiled and said,

"Thank you so much for this interview."

"Thank you for coming here." He shook my hand and the camera's went off. He smiled and said,

"Thank you so much for your time everyone." I smiled and he asked,

"Do you have your board from the attack?" I didn't have an answer to this because I didn't know what happened to it.

"Yeah we have it. Do you want to see it?" Freddie asked looking at me. Did I really want to see the board and the marks?

**Sorry for the slow update. Writer's block…again. **

**Hope you all enjoyed it. I like slipping little Seddie moments in there that are cute but small. Please, please let hear your suggestions. I also would love some more character descriptions because it's not too late. Harry Potter was AMAZING by the way. **

**Dan Schneider said on Twitter that "iLost my Mind" is in 20 DAY! (: (: (: (: **

**Please tell me what you think, tell me what you think is going to happen…**

**Do you think Sam can handle seeing her board? What does the star charm symbolize? How will the interview go on the show? LET ME KNOW! (:**

**REVIEW and LOVE YA! **

**~Jill~**


	17. Board, Stars, and Hospitals, OH MY

**Chapter 15**

_Sam POV_

"I…umm…" I stuttered trying to think of words. I looked between Spencer, Freddie, Carly, Gibby, and Matt because they all knew I hadn't seen it yet. I gulped and Freddie started walking towards the back deck. I followed him and he went down around the side of the house where I saw it. The long blue surf board. It the bottom half of it looked normal. The sky blue color was the main color of the board with a dark blue outline and a Hawaiian flower in the middle and the word "Aloha" in next to it.

"Sam..." I heard Carly say but before she could do anything I slowly walked towards it seeing the bite marks. The marks were defined and I could see where each individual tooth had bit down. I slowly ran my hand over the marks making sure it was real. This was the first time I had any idea to how big the shark was. The bite marks stretched a length of about 2 feet. Feeling the marks sent shiver through me and it made me have flashbacks to the horrific moment. I suddenly stepped away from the board and walked past everyone back up to the house without saying a word.

I spent the rest of that day sitting on my bed stroking the strings on the guitar and looking at the charms on my bracelet.

_FLASHBACK_

_I was walking home from school with Carly and Freddie like we do every day when Carly pulled out her phone. _

"_Aw guys sorry I have to go home, Spencer needs to show me something." She said scurrying off into the Bushwell plaza. I walked next to Freddie in silence before he said,_

"_Oh wait until you see the comments about the last episode of iCarly. Come on I'll show you." He led me up to his apartment and out onto his fire escape. He sat down in his chair and opened his laptop. I looked around at the fire escape remembering the last time I had been on it, I had kissed Freddie. He was scrolling through iCarly trying to find the comments from last night episodes. I looked at them and it was our most viewed episode ever. _

"_Whoa." I said smiling and laughing. I read a few of the comments and after a few minutes I got up to leave. _

"_Oh Sam wait…" He said. He pulled something out of his pocket. He handed an envelope to me and said, "Open this when you get home." I looked at him confused and climbed back through his apartment and walked home in the crisp autumn air. I as walked into my house I quickly went to my room and sat down on my bed. I ripped open the envelope and pulled out a note. _

_**Sam, **_

_**I want you to have this. Everyone should remember their first kiss. Especially when that was on a fire escape under the stars. **_

_**Freddie**_

_**P.S. I hate you (: **_

_I gently pulled a single star charm for my charm bracelet that had "I hate you (:"engraved on the back. I smiled knowing that one statement was far from true. _

_END FLASHBACK _

The morning after my interview I woke up at 7:00 in the morning because I wanted to see the Today Show. I walked out to find Carly sitting on the couch in front of the TV with Gibby next to her and Spencer and Freddie on the chairs opposite of each other. I sat next to Gibby and watched the beginning credits start for the Today Show and saw my story was the one of the main headlines. We watched as other stories came first and finally mine came on.

"Where did you get the charm on your bracelet?" Gibby asked tugging on the star charm.

"Shhh!" Carly said; her eyes glued to the TV. I glanced up at Freddie who looked back at me and we both smiled and looked down. As I watched I realized Matt had done interviews with Freddie, Carly, and Spencer. He also had footage of the beach where I was attacked. Once the segment ended we all stood to get breakfast.

"That was really good." Carly said.

"I know. I looked great too." Spencer said posing as if someone was taking his picture. We all laughed and grabbed cereal and milk to have for breakfast. I poured some both and started eating. The phone rand and Carly ran to answer it.

"Hello?...yes…oh thank you." She said hanging up the phone looking worried.

"What is Carly?" Spencer asked walking over to her.

"Sam, I forgot, you get you bandages taken off today." She said. Everyone's head turned to me where I sat shocked.

"Oh yeah…" I managed to say. "When is it?"

"In an hour." Carly said. I got up and changed clothes real quick and ran back in a yellow tank top and khaki shorts.

"I'll drive." Spencer said. We all piled into the car and started heading off towards the hospital. I was silent on the way there because I was nervous. We pulled into the parking lot and loads of paparazzi were there trying to get my picture. We pushed past the paparazzi and filed into the hospital. I checked in and went back and sat in the waiting room next to Carly.

"Sam Puckett?" The nurse called. I got up and Carly stood up next to me. I looked at her because I thought everyone was staying in the waiting room.

"You don't have face this alone." She said quietly to me. I smiled and she took my hand and we followed the nurse into the hospital room.

**Hey guys! I am planning on updating again today, so look for update late tonight! Around midnight or so! **

**What do you think will happen in the hospital room? What ya think about the charm? **

**LET ME KNOW! Love you all! **

**~Jill~**


	18. The Bar Stool

**Chapter 16**

_Sam POV_

I walked behind the nurse holding Carly's hand into the white hospital room. I sat down on the table and Carly sat in a chair across from the table. Within minutes the Dr. Martin came into the room.

"Hi Sam, how are you doing?"

"Good." I said back anxiously.

"Have you been experiencing any pain in your shoulder?" He asked me.

"A little but the pain medication usually gets rid of it." I said.

"Excellent." He said while typing on the computer. I glanced at the computer and he was typing onto a box about my condition. "You ready for this Sam?" He asked me turning and facing me. I nodded my head and he proceeded over and stood next me. He gently brought his hands up and started pulling on the bandages. I looked up so I couldn't see what he was doing. I saw him smile and he said, "Brilliant. It looks great Sam. Now the scar will get better and the stitches will come out as well but everything is in order." I felt the bandages be taken off and I felt the cool air hit my skin. I looked at Carly and she took a deep breath and smiled. I got up of the table and walked over to the mirror that was hanging in the room.

I took one look in the mirror and froze. This is when I think everything came crashing down on me. My arm was gone. Not for a few days. Forever. I would never be able to play the guitar again. I would never be able to surf. I could never pull my hair up. Everything was ruined. I wanted it to be a bad nightmare. I wanted to wake up in my room in Seattle and have both my arms. I wanted to strum my guitar and not have any help me. I wanted my mom to love me. I wanted to hear my mom say, "I love you Sam." But that will never happen. Never. I had no mom. No music. No arm. No dreams. The tears started forming in my eyes.

"Sam…" I heard Carly say coming up behind me.

"Go. I want to be alone." Dr. Martin had already left and Carly silently went and walked out into the waiting. I sat down on the stool in front of the mirror and cried. I cried as hard as I could.

_Freddie POV_

I saw Carly walking towards us with tears in her eyes. We all stood up at once and she walked over and looked between all of us and didn't say anything. Spencer pulled her into a hug and she started bawling. I slowly put arm around her as she cried. Gibby came up and did the same. I let go of Carly and walked back towards Sam's room. I wasn't sure which room was her's but I was about to ask a nurse when I saw her. The little window on the side of the door showed Sam sitting in a ball on a little wooden stool in front of a mirror with her face in her hand against her knees crying hard. I slowly turned the handle on the door and slipped inside. She heard me come in and looked up.

"Go away." She said her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"Sam, you need someone right now." I said taking a step closer to her.

"No. I don't need anyone. I'm sick of people trying to help me all the time! Before this happened I was completely independent and now everyone wants to help me and I don't need help!" She shouted at me through the tears. I saw her shoulder without the bandage and saw her pale skin with a long thick red scar along the bottom. Other than the scar it looked like a normal shoulder.

"Sam…" I said taking a step closer. She took a step back from me. "Sam, your right, you don't need help. You need friends and love." I said. She looked at me for a minute before she ran towards me and gave me a hug. She cried into my chest.

"I'm so scared." She mumbled. I had never seen Sam like this before. She pulled away and took a step away from me. "How could my mom leave me? How could she do that? She's my mom! Now I have no one. Melanie is all the way over in Spain studying chemistry. I have no family. I have no music. I have no passion. Everything is gone. Why did this have to happen to me?" Sam said sitting on the bar stool again putting her face in her hand.

"Sam, you have Melanie. You have your music and you can still surf…" She cut me off.

"Do you believe everything happens for a reason?" I nodded my head. "I believe that too but no matter how hard I try, I can't think of any reason for this to happen to me."

"Everything has a reason Sam. You or I may not be able to see it now but it happened for a reason. We just have to wait and see what that reason is." She looked up at me. "Beside, you don't have no one. You have Carly and Gibby and Spencer and my mom and me." I said. She looked up at me and wiped her eyes. She looked up at me and could tell something was wrong.

"Why do you look upset?" She asked me curiously. I took a breath and paced around the room.

"Sam, ever since that iCarly thing happened and people thought you losing your arm was my fault I've felt like it is." She look at me confused. "If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have gone in the water, you wouldn't have been attacked, and you would still have your arm. I just feel so guiltily for everything that has happened to you." I said not looking Sam in the eyes.

"Freddie. You know none of that is true. Yeah, so maybe you did get me in the water but I was the one who chased you out farther. Freddie if it wasn't you for I would be dead. You saved my life. You have nothing to feel guilty for. Besides if I hadn't been out there the shark could have attacked Spencer or Carly or you and you all could have gotten a lot worse. If any of us could have been attacked I'm glad it's me. If Spencer got attacked he could do any of his art and couldn't make money, if you got attacked you couldn't do all your tech stuff and I honestly don't think Carly could handle it. At least all I lost was my passion…" she said looking down. I turned around and faced her.

"You have not lost your passion. I am going to make sure you learn how to surf with one arm. Oh and thank you. I really needed to hear that." She smiled before saying,

"I mean if you couldn't do you tech stuff you wouldn't be the tech boy anymore you'd just be the boy…weird…" She said. We both laughed and walked back out to where everyone was waiting.

**I feel like this was a very nice Seddie chapter. Yes, I know it's sad but I hope you liked it. Also do you think I am going to slow? Should I speed up and not put in so much detail? Tell me your thoughts. **

**How will Sam learn to surf? Are Sam and Freddie hiding feelings from each other? **

**Let me know! Love ya!**

**~Jill~**

**P.S. I will be introducing new character next chapter (: (: So send in anymore if you have ideas. (:**


	19. Venus de Milo

**Chapter 17**

_Sam POV_

The next morning I woke up to find the house completely empty. I couldn't find anyone. I walked into everyone's bedroom.

"Gibby?" I poked my head into him and Freddie's room. "Freddie?" I walked further down the hall and looked into Carly's room. "Carls?" I walked into Spencer's room last, "Spenc?" _Where is everyone?_ I thought to myself. I walked out into the kitchen and saw it was noon. I heard laughs and looked out the back window to find everyone out at the beach having a picnic; all in their bathing suits. I quickly changed into a yellow bikini, walked outside and when they saw me Carly jumped up and ran to me. She jumped on me and I spun around. "Carls why are you so excited?"

"There's someone I want you to meet." She said smiling. I looked confused and saw a girl about the same age as me sitting on the picnic blanket. She had short bleach blonde hair, with green eyes; her skin was very tan and she looked about 2 inches taller than me. Carly pulled me over to the blanket and everyone else stood up.

"Sam this is Ellie Beck. Ellie, this is Sam." Carly said. Ellie stuck her hand out and I shook it awkwardly.

"What is she doing here?" I asked loud enough for her to hear. She looked a little worried and Carly stepped in.

"She is a surfer just like you and you said you wanted to learn how to surf with one arm and she is the girl to help since none of us can." Freddie said. I looked at the everyone but Ellie and said,

"Who invited her here?" I asked in a harsh tone. Everyone looked around awkwardly before Gibby shouted,

"It was Freddie! Don't hurt me!" I looked over at Freddie who looked worried. I walked over to him and as I walked I noticed Freddie has abs. Not just some abs, a major six pack. I walked until I was about 2 feet away from him, looked up at his dark brown chocolate eyes. My hair was blowing in the wind and I l bore my eyes into his for a minute before I said a hushed,

"Thank you." I gently smiled and turned to Ellie, Carly and the others waiting for me to say something. "Let's hit the water!" I said grabbing one of the surf boards sitting on the sand. Ellie tried to help me carry the end of it but I said, "I got it." She let go and ran into the water with me. I looked back and saw Carly was in the water sitting on a board with Gibby next to her and Spencer was paddling out with us. I looked around for Freddie and saw he had grabbed a camera, obviously water proof and was coming out on a surf board as well. Carly was only a few feet behind me, the water was about up to our thighs before I did a belly flop onto my board.

"Aren't you scared?" I heard Carly said behind me.

"I'm more scared of not getting in the water." I said starting to paddle out.

"Wait! We should pray first." Ellie said. I nodded and said quickly.

"Please God keep us all safe and let us have fun." Everyone cheered and Ellie and I paddled out further than everyone else. The first major wave came and it pummeled me. I was knocked off my board and did a flip under water. I came up and got back on my board.

"You all right?" Ellie said coming up next to me.

"I'm fine." I paddled out until I was past the impact zone. Ellie and I sat on our boards waiting for a wave before I spoke,

"So are you from Hawaii?"

"Yeah I live here. I don't have any brothers or sisters and it's just me and my dad. Freddie saw me surfing and asked me to help you and I didn't hesitate at all." She smiled and I looked out and saw a wave coming. "Okay when you get up try putting your arm diagonal across the board like this." She showed me and I nodded. She stayed back while I paddled and waited to catch the wave. I started paddling with the wave and tried to stand up and immediately fell off.

"It's alright get up and try again!" Ellie shouted. I pushed myself back onto my board and waited for another wave. We were out in the water for about an hour and I had tried to get up about nine times. The highest I had gotten was crouching before I fell off.

"Maybe you should just paddle today!" Carly yelled from shallower water.

"No I'm going to do this." I said determined. I paddled back out to where Ellie was and saw the next wave coming. I paddled out to it and started paddling to get on top of it. When the time was right I put my arm diagonally across the board and stepped up and stood up perfectly. I smiled as the water was hitting me. I heard everyone cheering from the water. I did it. I surfed with one arm. I had a huge smile on my face and when the waved ended I jumped off and felt many pairs of arms around me. Everyone had swam over to me and hugged me cheering.

"That was awesome!"

"Sam you did it!"

"That was sick!"

"Did you know that even though the water looks blue its really clear?" Gibby said. Everyone looked at him confused. "No seriously look!" Gibby said splashing everyone. "Dude!" I said tackling Gibby into the water. Then it broke out into a huge water fight. Freddie video taped parts of it and handed the camera to Carly in other parts. Finally when everyone was tired Freddie took the camera and said,

"Princess Puckett is there anything you want to say to the viewers?" I smiled and said,

"Get me some ham Fredward." Everyone laughed and shut off the camera.

The next morning I woke up at 6AM. I'm not sure why, okay maybe it was because I went to bed at like 8 the night before so I got a lot of sleep. Anyway, I got up and walked over to my dress and pulled out a light pinkish/brown sleeveless penny tee that said "Pretty Monkey" and a pair of jean shorts. After I buttoned my jeans I brushed my loose blonde curls and applied a little foundation and water proof mascara before looking in the mirror. I didn't look at my hair, or my blue eyes, or my smile; I looked at my missing arm. I looked at it for a minute before I heard a girl's voice say,

"It's not that bad." I turned around to see Alice standing in the doorway. I rolled my eyes and laid back down on my bed.

"Easy for you to say when you have two arms and you're gorgeous." She smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Sam, how come all of a sudden you're insecure? I've known you for a little while and I've seen you on iCarly. What happened to the care-free, confident, light hearted, Sam?"

"Her arm got taken off that's what happened." I said to her. She chuckled and said,

"Is that all?" When she said this I sat up.

"What do you mean is that all?"

"Sam, that shark didn't kill you. I saw you surf, I heard you play the guitar, I saw you do iCarly, what bothering you?" I froze for a second before saying,

"I'm not normal."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Alice said in a cheery tone.

"No, people like normal."

"Like who?"

"Guys do, Alice. What guy will want me like this?" I said looking down at my left shoulder.

"The right guy will. Sam the guy for you will love you for the great person I know you are." I sighed right when Alice stood up. "I can't believe I didn't think of this."

"What?" I said half groaning. She pulled up a website on my computer and motioned for me to come sit with her. I sat down on the spinny chair with her and looked at the screen. The top of the screen said _"Venus De Milo"_ and under it was a picture of a stone woman with only a skirt on. The only thing different about her was she had no arms.

"For centuries this woman was considered to be the most beautiful woman statue on the planet, and she has one less arm than you." She paused while I looked at the picture. "Mr. Right is out there somewhere Sam. You just have to find them. Real love stories never have endings, they just have new beginnings." She smiled and walked out of the room. I sat there thinking about everything she just said and thought, _Is Mr. Right really out there? _

Little did I know a person by the name of Freddie Benson had heard this whole conversation.

**I hope you all liked it! Thank you to Silent Rider7 for Ellie Beck! I have chosen 2 other characters too so you'll have to wait and see how they show up in the story. I really wanted a woman to do this scene with Sam so I had Alice play a mother figure to Sam. **

**What do you guys think of Ellie? And what about Freddie hearing the whole conversation? Will Sam find Mr. Right? Also do you want Sam to compete with Ellie in surf competitions? Let me know! **

***ILOST MY MIND SPOILER ALERT!***

**Who watched iLost my Mind? I won't spoil it but it was EPIC. 3 Let me see if I can top that Seddie kiss with my own. It's going to be tough. Night guys! **

**~Jill~**


	20. Boardwalk

**Chapter 18**

_Freddie POV_

I woke up to light streaming in the window. I quickly got up out of bed and strolled out to the living room to find someone knocking at the door. It was Alice. I opened the door and she said,

"Hi Freddie. I'm sorry I'm so early but I promised I would drop these medications off for Sam and I have to go to work." I took the bags that were in her hands and set them on the island counter. "Do you mind if I use the bathroom before I go?" I shook my head and she smilied. I sat down on the couch and after I heard the bathroom door shut I figured Alice was done and I got up to use the bathroom myself. When I walked past Sam's room I heard her say,

"Guys do, Alice. What guy will want me like this?" Sam said in an upset tone. I heard Alice sigh and before she spoke I thought _Any guy would be lucky to have Sam…_

"The right guy will. Sam the guy for you will love you for the great person I know you are." Alice said to Sam in a helpful tone. _Alice doesn't even begin to understand how great Sam is… _"I can't believe I didn't think of this before." Alice got up and I listened carefully to see if Alice was leaving but instead I heard the wheels of a rolley chair on the wood floor. I heard Sam get up and sit down too. "For centuries this woman was considered to be the most beautiful woman statue on the planet, and she has one less arm than you." _It would be hard to be more beautiful than Sam… wait did I just think that? _"Mr. Right is out there somewhere Sam. You just have to find them. Real love stories never have endings, they just have new beginnings." I heard Alice getting up and I scurried into the bathroom. I thought to myself _Whatever guy ends up with Sam is one blessed man. _

_Sam POV_

"Spencer where is my bra?" I heard Carly yell from her bedroom. I walked into her room and saw her standing there with her bathrobe on.

"Why do you assume I took your bra?" Spencer said standing next to Carly.

"Because you always take my stuff for your sculptures, now I want my bra!"

"I didn't take your bra!" Spencer shouted back at her. Just then Gibby walked past Carly's opened door with a tee-shirt on and Carly's bra over it.

"Sup people?" He while walking by and eating a peach. We looked at each other highly confused and Carly and Spencer ran after Gibby while I laughed and shook my head.

"What's going on?" I heard a deep voice say from Carly's door frame.

"Gibby took Carly's bra and she blamed Spencer for it." Freddie smiled and laughed. When Freddie smiled he showed his perfect teeth which made him have a perfect smile. He had on a button up black shirt and khaki shorts on with brown sandals. His hair was fixed as it always is but for some reason I thought it looked cute.

"Me, Carly, Ellie, and Gibby are going down to the board down the road, do you want to go?" Freddie asked. I smiled and said,

"Sure. But only if Gibby takes Carly's bra off." Freddie laughed once more and his smile made me smile. I walked past him and heard Carly shout,

"Gibby! Give me my bra!"

"No! It brings out my hair color!" Gibby shouted back. I laughed and realized how lucky I was to have such good friends.

We pulled up to the boardwalk and got out of the car. The moment that I stepped out of the car I heard music, I could smell food, and I could see the ocean. We walked up to the boardwalk and even though people looked at me I didn't care. There were some people there taking pictures of me and some people pointed but I just ignored them all. We walked to where the music was and I saw a girl about my age playing the guitar and singing. She had long red hair in a high pony tail, dark brown eyes, and was wearing a short jean skirt and a light blue top. She just finished the song and everyone clapped. I couldn't clap so I just cheered and did a fist pump. Carly looked over at me when she realized I couldn't clap then looked down.

"Thank you everyone! I will be back in 30 minutes." The red head said getting off the stage. She saw us and came over to us and said, "You guys are from iCarly right?" Carly nodded her head and said,

"I'm Carly this is Gibby, Sam, Ellie, and Freddie." Carly said smiling.

"Of course I know who Freddie is." She said winking at him. He smiled and looked down. "I'm Felicity but people call me Lissie."

"Nice to meet you." Carly said. Lissie looked at all of us and then looked at Freddie and said,

"Wow Freddie, you're way hotter in person." Freddie blushed and I glared at her. This slut is hitting on Freddie? _Wait why do I care?_ "Carly, I love your hair." Carly smiled and gently touched her hair and said, "I use organic shampoo." Lissie smiled.

"What about me Lissie, do I look hotter in person?" Gibby asked doing a model pose. Lissie looked at him gently smiled and then looked directly at me. She didn't take her eyes off me and walked right in front of me and said,

"What's there to compliment about you?" Lissie said in a nasty tone.

"Excuse me?" I responded.

"Well I mean Carly is gorgeous, Freddie is hot, Gibby well he's Gibby, Ellie is gorgeous as well, but what about the one armed girl?" Lissie said. I looked at her with anger in my eyes.

"Okay well we're going to go." Ellie said taking my arm and pulling me away. I looked back and saw Lissie smirking at me and did a little preppy wave.

"Who does that chick think she is?" I said pulling away from Ellie turning to go back.

"Sam stop, she's not worth it." Carly said. I glared at Carly and said, "Yeah says the person she called gorgeous." Carly looked taken back and Freddie stepped in.

"Sam, don't sink to her level. You're a better person than her." Freddie said stepping in front of me.

"Benson, you better move before I make you move." Freddie didn't budge. I just looked at him and then Carly, Gibby, and Ellie before turning back around and saying,

"Let's just go." We all walked in silence for a minute before I saw a booth that said Hawaii's Junior Surf Competition. "Ellie are you competing in that?" I asked Ellie.

"Yeah I am. You should too Sam!" I looked at her as if she was crazy.

"You're not serious are you?" She just smiled and nodded her head. I looked at Carly who said,

"Yeah maybe that's not such a good idea…" I looked over at the booth and saw Felicity signing up and writing her name on the list. She walked over to me and said,

"You know I thought maybe you were going to be competition but I mean you only have one arm. Besides, you never had talent before this." She smirked and walked away.

"I think you should do it Sam!" Ellie said cheerfully. "Don't mind Felicity, she's just a mean show off and doesn't have any talent but getting money from her dad." I was still mad and didn't say anything.

"I think you should do it too Sam." Freddie said. I turned to face him and said,

"Why?"

"Because I know you can do it. Show Felicity what she's messing with." He smiled and his smile made me smile. I walked away from the group and wrote my name on the list right under _Felicity Carlton_. I came back to the group and Freddie said,

"That's the Sam I know."

**I hope you all liked this chapter! Let me know what you guys think of all the characters! I have one more new character coming next chapter. I'll give you a hint. It's a guy…..nice hint right? Anyway let me know all of your thoughts! I love them so much! Bye guys! **

**~Jill~**


	21. Realization

**Chapter 19**

_Sam POV_

"Can we just go down to the beach?" I asked glaring at Felicity across the beach.

"Yeah come on." Ellie said tugging on my arm pulling me down to the beach. We took off our shoes and left them at the bottom of the wooden ramp and started to walk along the shore line. Carly and Freddie were on either sides of me while Ellie and Gibby were strolling behind us talking.

"It looks like Gibby and Ellie hit it off." Carly said. I glanced over my shoulder and nodded. We walked in silence for a few moments before we heard a group of guys shouting from out in the water.

"That was sick D!"

"Dude you owned it!" We all turned our heads and saw a group of guys watching a curly blonde hair boy doing perfect moves in the water while surfing. We stopped and watched him and when he finished, the group of boy came paddling in. As they were walking past us the boy with curly blonde hair stopped and said,

"You guys are from iCarly right?" His voice was deep yet soft.

"Yeah I'm Carly, this is Freddie, Sam, Gibby, and Ellie." Carly pointing at each of us.

"I'm Dylan, I'm a huge fan of iCarly…" Dylan started to say before one of his friends cut him off.

"Come on dude, get away from these losers… especially the one armed freak." The guy with black hair and dark skin said.

"Woah, woah wait…" Freddie started to defend me but before he could say anything more Dylan said,

"Guys go up without me. I'll catch up with you later." He said glaring at the other boys. He turned back to us and said, "I'm so sorry, they can be…"

"Skunkbags?" "I said not letting him finish.

"Yeah pretty much…" He said looking down.

"Don't worry about it, I have gotten so much crap…" I said looking at him.

"No you don't deserve that." Dylan said sternly. "Look I just really don't want to hang out with my friends right now… can I hang out with you?" We all looked at each other before Freddie said,

"Join the party!" We all smiled and we started to walk down the beach.

"So Dylan I'm guessing you're a surfer." Carly said smiling.

"Yeah I am." He said carrying his board. When he said this he tripped over the end of his board and stumbled. "Sorry I'm a little clumsy."

"How do you surf if you fall over all the time?" I asked him. Freddie rolled his eyes knowing it was a mean question. He smiled and said,

"How do you surf with only one arm?" I stared at him for a minute before saying,

"Touché." He smirked and so did I before Carly spoke.

"Wait, where did Gibby and Ellie go?" She asked turning around and looking for the pair. I shrugged my shoulders. "Well why don't Dylan and I go find them and put his board down somewhere while you guys…umm don't kill each other... come on Dylan." Carly said tugging on his arm and they walked away leaving only Freddie and I on the beach. There was an awkward silence before Freddie spoke.

"The Dr. Oz showed called today and wanted to ask you something…" He said looking worried.

"If it's an interview the answer is no Benson."

"It's not an interview…" I looked at him with curiosity before he said, "He wants to build you a prosthetic arm." I looked at him for a minute before anything happened.

"You mean a fake arm?" He nodded and I processed what he just said.

"Well what did you tell them?" He looked out at the beach and then back to me and said,

"I told yes that you wanted it." I shot him a glare and said,

"Why would you tell them that?" He hesitated for a second then said,

"Because you said you wanted to look normal."

"I never said that…" I said in a hushed tone. _He couldn't have heard Alice and I…it was too early…_

"You said you wanted to look normal. Remember Alice?"

"So now you're spying on me?" I said to him in an intense tone.

"Am I wrong about what you said?" I went to say something but I was at a loss of words. "You said you wanted to look normal and now's your chance." I looked into his eyes and realized something prior to saying,

"Being normal is overrated. Call them back and say I don't want a stupid arm." I marched from where I was standing back to the truck and waited for someone, anyone but Freddie.

The next few days were awkward between Freddie and I. Dylan, Ellie, and Alice had come over every day and everyday Ellie and Dylan helped my train for the competition. Training was hard but it was worth it. I was going to show Felicity what I'm made of. Three days after Freddie and I had our conversation I walked into the living room to find Ellie leaving our house and giving Gibby a kiss on the cheek. He turned around and saw me and screamed.

"Wow… that chick must really have problems." Gibby rolled his eyes and said,

"Well if she has problems why would she be dating Gibbay?"

"For one, she didn't tell you your shorts are on backwards." I smiled and he looked down.

"Ah mushrooms!" He said getting up and leaving the room. Carly walked in and sat down next to me.

"What did you do to Gibby?"

"Nothing more than usual." Carly rolled her eyes and said,

"What's going on?"

"Nothing just sitting on a couch…"

"I mean between you and Freddie." I looked at her for a loss of words.

"What do you mean between me and Freddie?" She stood up and started pacing around.

"Ever since that day on the beach you have been acting weird. Every time Freddie comes into the room or even into the conversation you leave or change the subject to Fat Cakes."

"Because Fat Cakes are good…" I said looking down.

"Sam what is going on? Are you keeping something from me? Is this like the time you two kissed and never told me? I'm your friend and you shouldn't keep things from me." Carly said rambling on.

"Carly…Carls… Carly!" I shouted to make her shut up.

"What?" She said back to me. I was about to say something, tell her what I realized but I couldn't tell her. I couldn't tell anyone.

"That day on the beach…Freddie told me that some show wanted to give me a fake arm and Freddie and I got into a fight. A real fight." I said lying to her. She looked at me trying to tell if I was lying but since I'm good at lying she believed me.

"Okay well you two need to makeup like now." She said storming out of the room. As soon as she left I thought to myself _God, I have to get over this realization. _

**So how was that? There's the other new character! That's 4 in all! I forget the screen names of the people who gave them to me but I will look them up and mention them in the next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed this little Seddie fight. **

**Biggest question of all: What was Sam's realization? **

**Other questions: Does Gibby like Ellie? Is Dylan really nice or just faking it? Will Sam and Freddie makeup? **

**Let me know your thoughts! Love you! **

**~Jill~**


	22. Purple

**Chapter 20**

_Sam POV_

Today was the day. Competition day. The day that I was going to show Felicity what I'm made of. I got up bright and early that morning and ate a breakfast that had actual nutrients in it, not just fat cakes, loaded my board into the back of Socko's truck, and waited for everyone to finish. Once everyone had come out we drove 25 minutes until we pulled into a packed parking lot. I got out of the back and grabbed while Carly grabbed my board wax and walked to find Ellie.

"Sam! Sam, over here!" I heard someone calling my name. I looked over to see Ellie waxing her board on the beach. She ran over and gave me a hug while Carly took my board. "Are you ready for this?"

"Why do people keep asking me that? I'm Sam remember?" Ellie laughed and we walked over to the sign up table to sign in. I handed the man at the table my paperwork and he handed me a sheet with everyone's names, pointless details, and my shirt. My shirt was a purple water shirt that was short sleeves. I quickly slipped my purple shirt over my bathing suit top and started waxing my board with Ellie when one of the men in charge walked over to me.

"Sam, I've talked to the judges and they've decided to give you a 5 minute head start." I looked at him and glanced over his shoulder and saw Felicity smirking at me. I glared back at him and said,

"I don't want it."

"Sam?"

"I don't need it." The man nodded, smiled, and walked away. Once it was time for the contest we all headed for the water and quickly ran into the water. I was the last one to hit the water because the end of my board dragged behind me and once I got into the water I started paddling. I paddled hard because I saw many large waves coming and I knew I was going to caught in the impact zone. While everyone dove under the waves I went over them, I had no other choice. I got pounded by one wave but was able to get back up and keep going. By the time I got out 3 out of the 6 people had caught waves. I waited for a minute before I saw a wave and paddled out but another girl, the girl in green, got the wave before me.

"It's alright Sam, you'll get the next one." Felicity said in a bratty tone after she returned from her first perfect wave. Felicity was in yellow and Ellie was in orange. I rolled my eyes and saw another wave. Because I was the farthest out I was able to catch the wave. I stood up perfectly and surfed the wave as best as I could.

_Freddie POV_

As Sam stood up for her first wave, we all waited in anticipation. We all screamed and clapped hoping it would make Sam do better. She surfed the wave flawlessly. Everything about it was perfect. After she had finished that wave, everyone in the crowd cheered and hollered. We all waited to see if Sam could pull of another wave as good as that.

After only 2 minutes were left in the competition every girl had caught at least 2 waves while I had only caught one because I couldn't paddle faster than other girls to the waves. I saw another wave probably the last one I could get and paddled hard out to it. I stood up and gently began to turn my board into a spiral.

"GO SAM!" I heard Ellie cheering from the water. I was totally focused on the water but I swung my arm a little too much to my right and completely fell off my board into the impact zone. I came up only to be hit by another one. I heard a rescue sea-doo coming to see if I need help. I refused it of course. _I am not giving up._ I pulled as hard as I could and forcefully pulled myself back onto the board. The moment I got on the board another wave, the biggest wave that day, came and plowed me into the water. I did a total of 4 flips and twists in the water before I came up. When I came up the sea-doo was back and the man pulled me onto it while I looked at the water and saw my board completely in two.

_Freddie POV_

As Sam arrived back on shore many people rushed over to her but Gibby, Spencer, and I kept all the people away from her. I felt so bad that I made her do the competition and this is how it turned out. She stood up and started walking straight for the car without saying anything to anyone.

"Sam, stop it's okay, you still got 6th place by 10 points." Carly said trying to perk up Sam. I knew it wasn't going to work and we all followed Sam to the truck.

"Sam, you did awesome for you first time." Ellie said to her. She just walked to the truck and said,

"Stop! I can't do this anymore." She jumped into the truck and slammed the door shut. _Sam doesn't deserve this; she worked way too hard to throw it all away. She deserves more. _

_SAM POV_

That night when I got home from the competition I went straight to my room and locked the door. I was so disappointed in myself and I didn't want anyone else to know. I sat in my room and laid on my bed trying to clear my head. Once I finally calmed down I walked out into the living room.

"Hey Sam." Carly said to me cutting up a banana. Freddie looked up at me and I quickly looked away. I could not look in his eyes.

"Guys!" Spencer said running into the kitchen sliding with his socks. He slid so fast he completely ran into the counter and fell down. Carly and Freddie went to help him up but I went and sat on a bar stool. "What kind of socks are you wearing?" Carly asked him looking down.

"There Socko's new invention of socks; "If you can walk, why not slid" socks." Spencer said standing up and holding onto the counter.

"Then why are their bunnies on them?" Freddie asked smiling.

"Because he was all out of pandas." Spencer said sadly.

"Is the only reason you came out here to tell us about you slid socks? Cuz if so I'm getting a fat cake." I said starting to get up.

"No wait! I have an awesome idea." Spencer said really excited.

"Oh god." Carly said looking worried.

"Why do you always say it like that?" Spencer asked getting annoyed.

"Well whenever you say you have a good idea something bad always happens." Carly stated trying to be nice.

"No it doesn't." Spencer said laughing.

"Yeah it does." We all same simultaneously.

"Anyway, I think we should all camp out on the beach! What do you guys think?" Spencer asked ecstatic.

"Why would we do that?" I asked him.

"Because we can have a bonfire and roast marshmallows and have fun!" He doing weird hand movements.

"I'm in." Carly said.

"I'm game." Freddie said.

"Gibby already said he would do it. So now it's only…" Spencer started to say when they all looked at me without saying my name.

"Fine I'm in." I said. Everyone cheered and starting getting ready for one epic night.

**Hope you guys liked it! I'm sick and tired so if this is bad, I'm sorry. This is also going to be a short little author's note. I hope you liked how I used the color purple for her shirt because that is Seddie's "color." **

**QUESTIONS! What do you think will happen while camping? Will Sam compete again? Many more. **

**Let me know what you all think. Love ya! **

**~Jill~**


	23. Jackpot

**Chapter 21**

_Sam POV_

"Okay I've got the tents set up, the fire pile ready, a bag of marshmallows unopened and a whole basket of fun stuff on the beach!" Spencer said walking in through the glass back doors. I glanced at the clock and saw it read 8:00 PM which meant it would be getting dark. Carly, Gibby, Fredward, Spencer, Ellie, and I all walked out and down to the beach and set up our sleeping arrangements. After Ellie, Carly, and I had our sleeping bags, pillows, and blankets all arranged we all went out to play some games.

"Whose ready for some soccer?" Spencer said.

"Soccer? Really? Come on we're on the beach! Let's play jackpot!" I said cheerful.

"Jackpot it is!" Spencer grabbing a squishy football. We all ran out and started to play. Spencer was the thrower and everyone else had to try and catch the ball and reach 5,000 points.

"Okay umm 500!" Spencer yelled. He threw it high and long and Ellie and I both dove for it but Ellie grabbed it first. I jokingly pushed her and she laughed.

"Next, the deadly mystery box!" Spencer said tossing it. Gibby caught it and everyone laughed because no one catches mystery boxes. "Ohh sorry Gibs! Its sticky glue! Now you can't move!"

"Ah Lettuce!" He said throwing the football back.

"Let's go with 1,000!" Spencer throwing it far to the back. Freddie and Carly ran to get it but Carly pushed Freddie and he fell over to Carly got the points.

"Wow, Fredbag got owned by a girl." I said. He rolled his eyes and Carly tossed the ball back to Spencer, who caught it with ease.

"How about minus 100!" Spencer said throwing it. We all just stood there and he shouted, "Why didn't anyone catch it?" We all chuckled and replied,

"Spencer, you don't tell us if you're going to minus points!" He made a pout face before getting the ball and throwing it once more.

"Okay here comes the big one. JACKPOT!" He said throwing it to the far right towards the water. I started sprinting and running into the water to catch it when I realized Freddie was right next to me. I reached for the ball and forcefully caught it and pulled it in. Just as I caught it Freddie tackled me into the water. I jumped up and threw the ball at him and said,

"Mama won! Just like always! No one messes with mama!" while doing a funny dance. As I was doing my dance everyone else came running into the water and tried to get the ball.

"Can I move now?" Gibby shouted from the sand. We all nodded and he came into the water shouting "GIBBAY TIME!" We ended up just playing keep away and tackling each other into the water. In the end it was definitely the most fun I ever had so far in Hawaii. As we were splashing each other I saw someone a group of girls walking down the beach. As I looked closer I saw exactly who it was.

"Sam what are you looking at?" Carly asked.

"That's what I'm looking at." I replied pointing down at the girls. I stormed out of the water as the girls got closer.

"Oh lookie what we have here. Sam and her wittle friends having a camp out. What's next on the agenda? Singing campfire songs?" The one and only Felicity said in a baby voice.

"What do you want Felicity?" I said in a harsh tone.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay after what happened at the competition. I mean you got so pummeled by those little waves and I mean everyone else basically crushed you, even your own friend." She glanced back at Ellie before faking a smile at me.

"Okay listen closely. I could beat anytime I wanted to. Name the time and place." I said glaring straight into her vicious eyes.

"Right here. Right now." Felicity said taking a step closer to me and crossing her arms. I glared at her even more before saying,

"Let's do this."

"Sam, are you sure you want to do this?" Carly said as I was walking to the water.

"Yes Carls." I said getting my feet in the water.

"But its pitch black out here." Ellie said walking in with me.

"It's called night surfing." I said walking faster.

"Sam you don't have to do this." Freddie said catching up to me. I turned and looked at him before saying,

"Yeah I do." With that I started paddling out towards the waves. I heard someone else paddling next to me and Saw the red hair of Felicity when she said,

"Ready to get crushed again?"

"Over my dead body." I said fiercely to her.

"Well that won't be hard; I mean you were already attacked once." I was shocked that she said this. She really wanted me to die. We didn't speak to each other and just paddled. Once we were past the impact zone we waited for a few moments before I saw a wave. We both started paddling and I paddled hard. I paddled as hard as I could and before I even realized it, I beat her to the wave.

"Yes." I said to myself. I stood up and surfed the wave perfectly. Felicity glared at me from the water and waited for me to come back. We waited again but realized we were only going to 2 waves meaning' whoever surfed 2 waves first won. Felicity caught the next wave but I let her because I didn't want to tire myself out. When Felicity finally came back she said,

"Guess it comes down to this Puckett."

"Guess so Carlton." We waited in anticipation when finally the perfect wave was approaching. We both started to paddle, just trying to pass the person by an inch, but we were neck and neck. I paddled my butt of trying to pass her but unfortunately we stayed even. I finally decided I had to go under her. I dove down and quickly went Felicity before coming up in front of her and catching the wave. I heard cheers from my friends on shore and stood up and began surfing the best wave. After I jumped off I grabbed my board and started swimming back into shore. I beat Felicity back to shore and as I got out everyone started hugging me.

"Sam you did it!"

"That was awesome!"

"I'm so proud of you!" Were some of the things they said. I glanced over and saw Felicity storming up from the water. She threw her board down and turned me around hard.

"Listen here you little skunkbag; this little competition means nothing. You didn't beat me you just got lucky."

"I beat you fair and square. And guess what Lissie, you lost." I said in a fake positive tone. She looked so furious that her nostrils were flaring.

"You little bitch." She said before taking my shoulder and shoving me to the ground hard. Because I only had my right arm and she pushed my left side down I was not able to catch myself and fell hard onto my hurt shoulder and hit my head on the sand. Carly and Ellie both jumped forward trying to get at Felicity but Spencer and Gibby held them back while Felicity's friends held her back. Her friends pulled her away and then she was gone. Freddie came over, took my hand and wrapped his arm around my waist helping me up.

"Sam are you okay?" he said so only I could hear.

"I'm fine." I said harshly.

"Sam," He said taking my chin and making me look into his eyes, "Are you okay?" I bore my eyes with his before saying,

"My shoulder hurts a little but its fine…" Before I could stop him he was looking at my scar and saw that it had been ripped open slightly from the impact. Blood was trickling down my shoulder and dripped onto Freddie's hand.

"Come on, let me get something to fix that up." Freddie said tugging on me to follow him inside.

"Freddie I'm fine." I said more loudly this time.

"Please Sam, I don't want it to hurt you more than this." I rolled my eyes and followed him into the house. I sat down on a bar stool and he went to one of the cabinets and grabbed some supplies.

"So real quick, how do you know all this medical stuff?"

"You really think my mom would let me go out without knowing this stuff?" He said while taking a wipe and wiping the blood of. I smiled and he proceeded to clean up the cut and put a huge bandage on it.

"Well Ms. Puckett I think you're going to live." Freddie said in a humorous tone.

"Thank you Dr. Benson." I said smiling. We walked outside and back down to the beach to find everyone roasting marshmallows.

"Sam are you okay?" Carly said when she saw me.

"I'm fine everyone. Seriously don't get worried like some people." I said looking at Freddie.

"I'm sorry but I have to crash. Night guys." Ellie said getting up and going into the tent. One by one everyone got up and went to bed leaving only Freddie and I there alone.

"Thanks for helping me tonight." I said once everyone was gone.

"No problem. I didn't mean for this night to end like this."

"I don't think any of us did." I said putting my stick down. He was quiet for a minute before saying,

"Do you want to take a walk?" He stood up and looked down at me.

"Sure." I said smiling. We walked down the beach and looked out at the sea.

"I'm sorry I spied on your conversation with Alice. I shouldn't have done that. " Freddie said stopping and looking out to the water.

"I over reacted, don't blame yourself." I said looking back at him. He smiled and I looked up. "It's a full moon." He smiled and said,

"My mom always told me that, no matter where you are in the world, the moon's never bigger than your thumb." He held up his thumb and closed one eye. I did the same thing and smiled.

"Freddie, I have to tell you, I don't know how to thank you for saving me. I don't think I can ever repay you." He smiled and said,

"It was nothing."

"No it wasn't Freddie. You saved my life. Without you I would be dead right now."

"Look you don't need to repay, you already have." He said. I looked at him confused before I said,

"How?"

"By staying alive. You're my best friend Sam, I couldn't lose you. I just couldn't." He said looking down.

"Freddie, I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere." With that, I kissed him.

**AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THEY KISSED! I hope you all like it. I tried really hard to make this the perfect kiss so please tell me what you think. Tell me what you think about the night surfing thing, Sam getting hurt, EVERYTHING! Let me know anything and everything! I love you all! **

**~Jill~**


	24. Together

**Chapter 22**

_Sam POV_

_What have I done? _I thought to myself as soon as my lips touched the warm, soft, lips of Freddie. I pulled away quickly and looked at him. He looked at me with shock in his face.

"Oh my god. I….I…."I said before turning and running away from his chocolate eyes and mocha hair.

"Sam! Sam!" I heard Freddie say as I turned and ran up the beach. I ran until I reached the house. I looked around quickly to find somewhere to hide so I wouldn't see Freddie. I smiled and ran into Spencer's room and got in the closet. "Sam! Sam come on!" Freddie said running into the house looking for me. I remained silent as he walked around the house. I heard him come into Spencer's room and then I heard him leave. I let out a breath and heard the sliding door close because Freddie probably went back to the tents to get help.

I jumped out of the closet tripping over a sculpture in the process and ran out of the room. I went out the front door and ran up the driveway to the street. I looked around and started running down towards…well I don't know where I was running to, I was just running, I had to get away, I didn't want Freddie to embarrass me for kissing him. I reached an intersection and turned towards the stores and shops. I slowed down and just walked. This is when I wish I had my left arm to wrap around my body to keep me warm, but no, it was gone forever. I looked inside the shops but no one was there, I forgot, it was around midnight.

I continued to walk down the street before I heard a car pulling up beside me. I looked and saw the evil red hair of Felicity. Before I could say anything to hear she said,

"I saw you coming out of your driveway; looks like the paparazzi are on their way." She smirked and drove off quickly.

"Felicity! Felicity!" I yelled at her driving away. Before I could do anything else I blinded by a flash. Then another. And another. Flash. Flash. Flash.

"Sam what are you doing out here at night?"

"Sam has anyone teased you about your arm?"

"Sam are you entering anymore contests?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" All of these were being shouted at me by people that I couldn't see because of all the flashes.

"Get out of my way." I said walking forward. The people moved a foot or two but I couldn't get through.

"Sam! Sam!" I heard every single of the voice.

"I said move!" I yelled louder. No one moved. Just flash, after flash, after flash. Then they started getting closer. I took a step backwards to try and get away when I ran into someone with another camera.

"Sam where are your friends? Did you run away?" I turned around and faced the man who took another picture. I turned back again and saw people were circling me. I looked around and didn't know what to do. I looked between people questioning how to breakaway in my head. I felt someone come up behind me and put their arm around shoulder.

"Get off of me!" I pushed the arm off and looked over my shoulder to find Freddie standing behind me. He looked at me and all I said was, "Get me out of here." I looked back at all the cameras and felt Freddie's arm around me again.

"Get out of the way! I said move!" Freddie yelled at the cameras. Slowly but surely the cameras moved and Freddie led me to the truck. He opened the door and I jumped inside quickly. He got in the other side and I covered my face with the only hand I had left. Freddie hopped in the other side and started driving. Freddie drove fast and drove down lots of winding roads. I looked around and had no idea where we were.

"Freddie where are we…" But before I could finish Freddie responded with,

"Just wait." I stopped and just looked around we pulled up to what looked like a black pit of doom. I opened my door and got out of the car and looked around.

"Freddie where are we?" As I was looking around I looked and I didn't see Freddie. "Freddie? Freddie? Freddie, where are you?" I took a step and tried to see something.

"I wouldn't walk much further if I were you." I heard Freddie's voice and saw him leaning against a tree. I shot him a confused look and he took a step toward me. "If you go much further you're gonna fall about 50 feet and hit the ocean." I looked down and heard/saw the waves crashing against the side of the cliff.

"How'd you find me?" I said turning to face him again.

"I never went back to the tents. I knew as soon as you thought I left, you'd come out from hiding."

"Why did you let me leave?"

"I knew you needed sometime just to yourself. Am I wrong?" I looked anywhere but him. "Didn't think so." He smirked and walked a few steps closer to me.

"Why did you come after me?" He smiled before saying,

"I think it's my turn to ask the questions." He paused and then said, "Why did you run away?" I looked at him trying to come up with an answer.

"I….I didn't want to embarrass myself."

"Why would you think kissing me would embarrass you?" I tucked my hair behind my ear and said, "Because… I didn't want to be rejected." I saw a smile creep onto his face and he said,

"What makes you think I would reject you?"

"Because you're Freddie Benson and I'm Sam Puckett. No one would ever believe I would fall for the annoying nub. Why would I fall for you? Because I'm loopy, or crazy, or delusional or maybe I lost too much blood to that shark. Besides no guy would want me like this." I said motioning to my left shoulder. "You heard what I said to Alice and I meant it. No guy is ever going to like me because I'm weird and an armless freak who…" before I could finish my speech I felt a pair of lips crushing down on mine. His arm wrapped around my waist while the other hand went and held my cheek. I gently pulled away and looked at him when he said,

"Maybe I'm loopy, or crazy, or delusional, or maybe I got too much of your blood, but least we can be all of those things together." I smiled before he leaned down and kissed me again. Our lips danced together in perfect harmony. I wrapped my only arm around his neck and kissed him passionately. I have waited for this moment for a long time. When we pulled away he said,

"Never run away again."

"I promise Fredbag." He smiled and kissed my lips gently. I pulled away and said, "Since we're being crazy and all, I really want to jump off this cliff." I looked at Freddie who looked at me worriedly. "Please, don't tell me little Benson is scared of heights?" I said eyeing him.

"Oh not I'm not. I've already jumped off here. I come up here to think sometimes, then to cool off I jump. What I was confused about is Sam Puckett actually kisses Fredward Benson." I smiled and playfully hit him.

"Come on, Mama wants to jump." He chuckled and took my hand.

"On 3."

"1"

"2"

"3!" We both yelled together jumping off the cliff and falling into the ocean. When we hit the water I came up for air and saw Freddie about 7 feet away from me.

"That was so epic!" I said swimming towards him.

"I know it was!" He said. Right as he said that a wave came and since it was harder for me to stay above water it pummeled me underwater. Freddie though was able to stay above water. I came up and heard Freddie say, "Sam are you okay?"

"Yeah come on, this water is rough." We started swimming to shore when another wave came. This time Freddie grabbed my hand and pulled me up the second I went under. The current was really strong and we continued to swim until yet another wave came, this one being the strongest and completely pushing me underwater, flipping me around until I didn't know which was up. Freddie of course pulled me up and the second I reached the surface I started coughing. He pulled me onto the shore and he laid me down on the sand.

"Sam are you okay?" I coughed trying to get all the water out of my lungs.

"Yeah…*cough*…I'm…*cough*….fine…" I said.

"I'm sorry I should have known this water is rough." I shook my head.

"Shut up this isn't your fault. I had fun." He smiled and push a piece of wet hair out of my face and helped me stand up.

"Come on Princess Puckett we have some camping to attend to." I smiled and we walked hand in hand back to the truck.

**Hope you all liked it! I know it's been forever since I uploaded but I had huge writer's block and then all of a sudden this hit me. So I hope it lived up to your expectations and tell me what you think. **

**Also who say iDate Sam and Freddie? Pretty awesome right? Anyway let me know what you think. BTW whoever is wondering when they are going back to Seattle…it's coming up, probably faster than you think/want. **

**Please please please give me some long reviews…*hint* *hint*….okay that wasn't a hint that was a demand. Just kidding. But seriously review. Do it. Now. **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX **

**~Jill~ **


	25. Seattle

**Chapter 23**

_SAM POV_

_How did we get here? _ I thought to myself as I sat down on the plane going back to Seattle. Freddie sat down on the aisle seat leaving the middle seat open and I just looked out the window. _How did I go from a tough, single, guitar playing chick, to a one armed surfer, and girlfriend to Freddie? It's crazy. _I looked out the window and sighed as the rest of the people boarded the plane.

"Are you okay?" Freddie asked me putting his carryon bag above in the top compartment.

"It's just crazy how much all of us have been through." I said turning to look out the window again. Freddie sat down and looked out too. "You know, when we first landed in Hawaii I had no worries, no fans, I was completely careless, I had two arms…" I said turning to look at Freddie.

"But…" Freddie cut me off trying to get me to stop talking bad about myself.

"But I'm leaving with fans, happiness, fears, a boyfriend…" I said smiling at him. He smiled back at me and I continued, "The only thing I lost and will never get back is my arm."

"I know but Sam.."

"I wasn't finished. Yeah so I lost my arm, it doesn't matter because I've gained so much more." I smiled and looked down.

"Wow." Was all Freddie said.

"What?" I asked looking up at him.

"Could you be any more incredible?" I smiled and he kissed me on the forehead.

"Please, save your PDA for when you're alone." Gibby said sitting down in the seat between us. I leaned forward and smiled at Freddie who gave me a wink and we settled back into our seat for the long plane ride home.

We arrived back in Seattle at about noon to find it raining. It always rains in Seattle. The plane landed and we quickly got off the plane and walked to the baggage claim. There were a few people taking pictures of us but they were not as obnoxious as the ones in Hawaii. They kept their distance and they kept their mouths shut. We got our bags and walked out to our car waiting to take us back to Bushwell Plaza, my new home. When we got to Bushwell I jumped out of the car, so happy to be home. I ran into the lobby leaving the rest of the gang to get my bags.

"You're tracking water into my lobby! You're going to mop that up!" Lewbert shrieked at me as I ran in. I took a rubber band out of my pocket to shoot him but I realized I couldn't hold the rubber band and pull back to shoot because I only had one hand. Lewbert looked at me for second before saying,

"What? No rubber bands? No meat balls? No butter sock?" Lewbert said in a more serious tone.

"Not today Lewb. Not today." I said while sighing and taking the elevator up to the Shay's apartment, well my apartment. I took the key out of the plant in the hallway and let myself in. I walked in and looked around. Everything looked exactly the same. The same bike hanging in the kitchen, the same wooden couch in the middle of the room, the same colorful monkeys hanging on the windows, the same Pear Computer on the counter, the same bottlebot sculpture Spencer made a few years ago, everything looked the same, except for one thing, me. I walked further into the apartment and walked up the stairs into the iCarly studio and smiled. I hadn't been in that room for over a month. I slowly walked further into the studio and saw my remote was sitting on Freddie's tech cart. I picked it up and hit the applause button. I smiled but made it stop. I heard the door click behind me and saw Carly standing in the door way.

"I've defiantly missed this room the most." Carly said walking in towards me.

"Tell me about it." I smiled. I looked at my remote and smiled before hitting the "Random Dancing" button. She smiled and we both broke out into random dancing. We heard loud footsteps and then Spencer yelling,

"You guys! You guys!" I turned off random dancing and turned around expecting Spencer to run through the door but instead he just ran into the closed door and fell down. Carly ran over and opened it to him moaning on the ground.

"Oh my god, Spencer are you okay?" Carly said looking down at him.

"Forget that…" Spencer said grunting while standing up. "You have to come see this!" He said turning and running back down stairs.

Carly turned her head and looked at me and I just shrugged my shoulders. Spencer came running up again, "COME ON!" He shouted and ran back down the steps. This time both Carly and I ran down the steps but we could see what he was talking about before we reached the bottom.

"Oh my God." I said in shock.

"Is that…" Carly started to say

"Yeah it is." Gibby said. Carly and I looked at each other before saying again,

"Oh my God."

**OHHH CLIFFY! I know, you all hate me for many reasons. Let me list the reasons you all may hate me. **

**I ended this chapter with a cliffy (: **

**I haven't updated in about 50 years, I know. I'm sorry**

**This is a short chapter. I know, but I wanted to end it like this. **

**They're back in Seattle, without Alice, Felicity, or anyone else they met. **

**I'm gonna stop there. But I know you all hate me. I'm SORRY! I really am. Please forgive me. I just am having a really bad time right now because I have writer's block. URGH! I also am really stressed with school but that is no excuse I know. **

**But one thing I hate is that Sam and Freddie are no longer together on iCarly. Thanks Dan. Thanks a lot. All I'm saying is they better get back together or I'm going to be forming a very angry mob with a lot of butter socks. (: **

**Here are the questions for this chapter: Did they just leave all their friends in Hawaii? Are they ever going back? What do you think about Sam living with the Shay's? What do you think they are all so shocked about? **

**REVIEW! **

**DO IT! **

**NOW! **

**If you are reading this, you are not reviewing. **

**~Jill~ **


	26. Gone

**Chapter 24**

_SAM POV_

"Oh my God." I stated as I looked down into the living room/kitchen. "How did all this get here?" I continued down the steps and saw the entire living room and kitchen filled with boxes, crates, and sacks of letters, packages, and more letters.

"We were just down in the lobby and Lewbert said he had things to deliver to us, but Sam there is over 20,000 fan letters in this room, and there's still more." Spencer said. I was in shock. I had no idea what to say or do; I had no idea that many people cared about me. I saw Freddie looking at some of the letters and Carly doing the same. I walked over to a sack sitting on the coffee table and picked up the letter on top and read that it was to me but then I looked in the corner to who sent it and saw:

_Lila Cramer _

_New York, New York_

I picked up the next one and saw:

_Yuka Penole _

_Dubai _

I continued to just look at the letters and saw they came from all over the world; everywhere. I opened Lila's letter and began to read.

_Hi Sam,_

_My name is Lila and I am a huge iCarly fan. I have watched you joke around and pull pranks on that show for 2 amazing years. I think I could call myself your biggest fan but I grantee that there is someone else in this world who is your bigger fan. But I have to say, when I heard your story it inspired me in so many ways. Oh, I left out one important detail. I'm deaf. That's right, I'm completely deaf, born with it, and live with it. When I heard your story you inspired and reminded me that there is no limitation even if you have a disability. I recently tried out for my school play because of you and got a supporting role. Without you I would never have auditioned let alone be involved in anything at my "hearing school." I just wanted to say thank you. You have improved my life in so many ways that you can't even begin to understand. I doubt you'll ever read this but if you do, thank you and never give up hope, on anything. You taught me to be true to myself and be the best I can be. You have changed my life. Thank you Sam. _

_Lila Cramer _

_P.S. I'm rooting for you in your next competition! Take Felicity down! Hopefully I'll get to meet you one day! Peace! _

For the first time in my life I got tears in my eyes from reading something. There is no way I could change someone's life, but yet I did. I immediately ripped open another letter, this one from a boy named Devin Doyle and read his letter about his life about his father being killed in a plane crash and how I inspired him to look on the positive side of things. I read letter after letter, for hours. I read each letter multiple times just taking it in. Every letter had the person telling me an event that occurred in their life and how I inspired them to do something; _How__do__I__inspire__all__these__people?_Just about all of them had something about me competing in the next surfing competition even though I wasn't. I hadn't seen or talked to anyone in hours and they all had left the room. I heard footsteps and looked up to see Freddie walking through the doorway into the apartment.

"Sam, it's past 1 in the morning, you need to go to bed." He said rubbing my leg that was stretched out and on top of the coffee table. I didn't respond, I just looked straight ahead and shook my head. "Come on Sam, bedtime." He started to lift me up when I shimmed away from him and continued to shake my head and said,

"No." He looked at me and before he could say anything I started again. "I can't go to bed. I have to go back. I have to." I stated looking at him.

"What are you talking about? You mean Hawaii?"

"Freddie, I don't expect you to understand," I said turning to face him on the couch, "I have to go back, I don't have a choice. I need to compete. I know I said I don't need to beat Felicity but I have to. These people, Lila and Devin, they need me to do this." I said holding up Lila's letter. Freddie looked at me for a minute before saying,

"Why don't you go to bed now and first thing tomorrow we'll talk about this. Okay?" He said. I thought about it and decided he was right and I was exhausted. I got up and I walked him to the doorway when he turned around and said, "I'm so proud of you."

"What do you mean?" I replied my face only inches from his.

"You lost your arm, survived, competed, lost, won, went against all odds, and you're still thinking of other people besides yourself." He smiled looking down at me.

"This isn't about me, this is about me helping other people in any way that I can. I have to go back."

"I know, but right now, you have to sleep." He kissed me on the forehead before walking into his apartment. I stood where I was for a minute contemplating in my head what to do until I reached a decision. I slowly turned and strolled back into my apartment and sat down on the couch before picking up my cell phone and dialing Ellie's number.

"Hello?" I heard a groggy voice answer on the other end

"Ellie? It's Sam."

"Sam what are you doing calling me at 5 o'clock in the morning? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine but I need a favor…" I continued before I heard Ellie say,

"I can do that."

"Thank you so much Ellie.." I went to hang up before I heard,

"Oh Sam, be careful."

"I will thanks." I hung up the phone and walked up to my suitcase.

_Freddie POV_

I woke up at 8 the next morning to see it was raining outside, figures, it always rains in Seattle. I picked up my phone off my bed side table and saw 3 missed calls from Carly, 2 from Gibby, and 1 from Spencer. I jumped up out of bed knowing something had to be wrong. I was in my dark blue flannel pj pants and navy blue tee-shirt and slipped on my slippers and ran to Carly's apartment.

I didn't even knock on the door I just went right in, thank god the door was unlocked. I was rushed in to see Gibby pacing around the room on the phone, Spencer on the internet searching something feverishly, and Carly running down the steps from upstairs.

"She's not…" I heard Carly start to say before she saw me.

"What going on?" I said nervously. Nobody answered me until I realized something, "Where's Sam?" I asked in a loud, concerned, scared voice. Nobody answered before I said again in a more powerful tone, "Where's Sam?" Carly look up and replied in a quiet tone,

"We don't know…. She's gone…."

**There you go people! Just would like to say I finished this instead of reading "The Great Gatsby" for school, but this is much better. I'll make this one short today but HAPPY *early* HALLOWEEN! **

**Questions: **

**Where is Sam? **

**What will Freddie do?**

***why had there not been any new episodes of iCarly? **

**What favor did Sam ask for on the phone with Ellie? **

**Peace everyone! **

**~Jill~ **


	27. Twitter!

Hey guys! I know you are all wanting an update and I'm sorry! But I have a mission for you. I have made a twitter for all my stories it is twitter . c om/ MacieRicky27 ; so basically my nickname is MacieRicky27. Anyway I want to do the next chapter with a co-author! That means I need someone to help me write the next chapter. Here's how you can win;

Follow me on twitter

Tweet me and say why you should help with this story

And tell me your great idea for the story

THAT'S IT! NOW GO DO IT!

~Jill~


	28. Not Here

**Chapter 25**

_FREDDIE POV_

"What do you mean she's gone?" I asked not believing it.

"We woke up this morning and she's gone, no note, no anything." Carly said.

"Oh no…crap!" I yelled running out the door.

"Freddie! Freddie!" Carly yelled running after me. She reached me and grabbed my arm. "Freddie where are you going?"

"I have to go get Sam. She's going back!" I tried to turn again but she caught my arm.

"Going back where?"

"Back to Hawaii, to beat Felicity." I said turning to leave once again.

"Wait!"

"What?" I yelled anxiously at Carly.

"I'm going with you." Carly turned back towards the door and yelled, "Spencer I'm going to Hawaii!"

"Okay have fun!" Spencer said still on the computer. Carly and I turned and hit the elevator button. "Wait what?" Spencer shouted running out the door.

"Sam went back there now we have to go! I'll see you later!" Carly said as the elevator doors closed.

"Okay but don't forget to…" But he was cut off by the elevator doors closing.

"Freddie how do you know she is going back?" Carly looked at me anxiously and I tapped my leg hoping the doors of the elevator would open.

"I talked to her last night and all that fanmail made her want to go back," the door opened and Carly and I started running through the lobby, "She said she would wait to talk in the morning but obviously she didn't." We almost reached the doors before Lewbert yelled,

"NO RUNNIN' IN MY LOBBY! BLEEHH!"

"Shut up!" Carly shouted back at him running through the door.

I jumped into my car and Carly hopped in the other side. I started driving, over the speed limit, to the airport. Once we passed the airport we jumped out and ran to the front desk.

"Two tickets to Hawaii as soon as possible." I said to the front desk woman.

"I'm sorry, the soonest flight we have to Hawaii doesn't leave until 11 AM tomorrow." Carly put her head in her hand and I scratched the back of my head unsure of what to do. "Oh wait a minute, we do have one other flight but it leaves in less than 15 minutes. There's no way you would be able to make it."

"We'll take it!" Carly and I both shouted together. She nodded and printed the tickets. I handed her my mom's emergency credit card and Carly and I took off running to airport security. We reached security and there was a line. "Excuse me…" I said pushing to the front of the line.

"Hey they just cut!" One old woman yelled from the back of the line. The airport security man looked at our frantic expressions and said,

"It's okay Ma'am, they're with me. " The man told us to continue and we got through security with 6 minutes to get to the plane.

"This is where we run." Carly said taking off in a sprint. We were running through the airport, dodging people, bags, and benches, trying to make it to the plane. I saw the gate and started running faster. When we reached the gate, it was empty and it was closed.

"No!" Carly said breathing heavy collapsing on a chair. "We have to get on that plane. We have to get to Hawaii!" Carly shouted in anger. I scratched the back of my neck and paced back in forth, unsure of what to do.

"Did you say you need to get to Hawaii?" We heard a voice say. Carly looked up and I turned around not believing who I was seeing.

"Dylan?" Carly said jumping up and hugging him. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to tell you something but you left Hawaii and so I came here to see you. But I brought someone else with me." Dylan said.

"Who?" I asked looking around. Just then Alice walked out of the closest bathroom. "Alice!" I said running over to her and hugging her.

"What are you guys doing in an airport?" Alice asked pulling away from me.

"Sam went back to Hawaii to beat Felicity." Carly said taking Dylan's hand.

"Why would she do that? She never cared what Felicity thought." Alice stated.

"Your right she doesn't care about Felicity, she cares about her fans." Alice and Dylan both nodded before Alice spoke.

"Look, if you get Spencer and Gibby to get down here ASAP, we have a plane that will take us back to Hawaii."

"Are you serious?" Carly said brightening up. Alice nodded and Carly whipped out her phone to call Spencer.

"Spencer, Hey you and Gibby need to get down to the airport as fast as you can." Carly said into her cell phone.

"It's Carly!" She said, "Who else would it be?" She rolled her eyes and hung up the phone. "Spencer and Gibby should be here within the hour." Carly smiled and I knew we would find Sam. Within 45 minutes Gibby and Spencer showed up at the airport in shock to find Alice and Dylan there. With little time to explain we all quickly filed into Alice's new/work plane. On the way Alice explained how the plane belonged to her news station and agreed to let her use it since they thought she was going to interview Sam, but she was not.

We landed in Hawaii at about 7PM but since it was Hawaii, it was still light outside. We quickly filed off the airplane and made our way to the parking lot to see Socko's truck sitting where we had left it only a few days before.

"How come nobody moved the car?"

"Maybe they thought a hobo was living in it." Gibby said. We all gave him a confused look but got into the truck anyway. Spencer was driving and we were all trying to figure out what to do first. As Spencer was randomly driving a radio station started talking about a surf contest.

"Alice, turn it up!" Carly shouted from the back seat.

"If you are looking for something fun in the sun to do tomorrow come on out to the Regional Surf Competition. It has been rumored that Samantha Puckett, web show host, will be competing as well. No one knows for sure but if she is, there is some definite competition this year."

"Okay so now we know Sam is competing but we still don't know where she is." Dylan said from the back seat next to Carly.

"Guys, who is the only other person Sam knows in Hawaii?" Gibby said. It occurred to everyone at the same time and we all said,

"Ellie!"

"Actually I was thinking about Lissy but that works too." Gibby stated. Spencer chuckled and started driving towards Ellie's beach house. _Come on Sam, you have to be with Ellie._ We reached the white beach house and parked in the long drive way. All six of us got out of the truck and went to the front door. When Ellie opened it, she was shocked.

"What are you guys doing here?" She shouted/asked.

"Looking for Sam, she's here isn't she?"

"No, I haven't seen her yet." Ellie stated.

"Yet?" Carly questioned.

"Sam called me yesterday to sign her up for the regional competition but that she wasn't coming down until tomorrow."

"No she has to be in Hawaii, her bag and everything was gone." Carly stated nervously.

"Well she's not here." Ellie said.

"Then where is she?" Spencer questioned. All of us suddenly became worried.

_So sorry I didn't post anything in a while….blah blah excuses excuses…. Anyway just review, you know the drill! Who wants Sam and Freddie to get back together in the real iCarly?_ _Where do you think Sam is? _

_~Jill~ _


End file.
